New Beginnings
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student who is in her 3rd year of school. She is a very shy but kind hearted person. What happens when one of the brothers takes an interest in her but the other wants nothing to do with her? This is going to be one heck of a 1st day for our Miko. Rated for Language.
1. 1st Day

A young beauty stood outside the gates by herself as she watched the other students enter.

_'Okay Kagome you can do this'_ she thought inwardly giving herself encouragement _'The longer you stay here the harder it becomes'_

She thought about going home and getting a fresh start tomorrow_ 'NO'_ her conscious growled warningly _'I am beautiful, smart, kind, sweet, and intelligent.. I can do this, I'm. . . I'm. . . A GOOFY GOOBER'_

She sweat dropped at her inner self. _'I never should have watched that stupid movie all night with Souta'_

She took a deep breath and began to move forward through the gates till she reached the doors.

"Well no turning back now" she said softly to herself.

_'Classes must have started already'_ she thought looking at the empty halls _'okay, mama told me to go straight ahead and the office will be on my right. . . . oh here it is'_

"Um hello, excuse me ma'am" she said shyly _'Oh come on girl you can be louder than that, you're a junior for Kami's' sake'_

_"_Yes" the woman at the front counter replied nicely.

She was an elderly woman with long white hair, tanned skinned, and an eye patch.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm the transfer student" she said softly.

_'Oh great going genius she probably didn't even hear you'_

"Oh Miss Higurashi we've been expecting you, now where did I put it" she said looking through her desk "Ah here it is. . . this is ye schedule Ms. Higurashi" she aid presenting it to her "You better hurry dear before you're late for your 1st class"

"Thank you" she said taking it before making her way into the halls.

_'What a sweet child'_

**_~**XXX**~_**

"OK lets see he. . .AHH!" she screamed when someone roughly pushed her into a wall.

"Watch it wench" he yelled back.

"Inuyasha" she heard someone call from behind. Said boy stopped and turned to his brother "You would do well watch your attitude little brother" he spat as he helped the girl up.

"Whatever" he grumbled before walking to his class.

"I apologize for his shameful behavior" he said picking up her things.

"Th-Thank you" before looking up to accept her things.

Boy did she regret looking up.

This man was gorgeous. He was at least 5'10'' with silver hair golden eyes and beautiful marks on his flawless face. 2 magenta stripes on both cheeks with a crescent moon adorning his forehead.

'_Cute_' he thought smirking at her pink cheeks _'entertaining as well'_ he mused as her face became hot under his gaze_ 'edgy' _she had on a black mini skirt with a white tank top and black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled to her elbows and some black Jordons.

"You must be Kagome Higurashi our newest student. I am Sesshomaru Tashio your tour guide may I see your schedule"

"Y-Yes" she said giving him a piece of paper.

**Chemistry**

**Honors Trigonometry **

**English Literature.**

**Human Anatomy**

**Lunch**

**Free Period**

**Gym**

She nearly melted when he took her hand in his.

"It looks like we are in all the same classes Ms. Higurashi" he said as he led her to their first class.

"Kagome. . . You can call me Kagome" she said "but only if you want to" she said immediately after.

"In that case Ka-Go-Me" he said huskily into her ear "You may call me Sesshomaru"

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. He wondered how redder she can become.

_'What have I gotten myself into'_

**_~**XXX**~_**

"Mr. Wolfe"

"Hai"

"Ms. Tanaka"

"Hai"

"Mr. Tashio"

"Hn"

"Mr. Tashio" she sighed tiredly "It's either Hai or Yes Ma'am"

"Hn" he said making the females giggle and the teacher aggravated.

"Ms. Higurashi"

"Hai"

"Oh Ms. Higurashi we've been expecting you, we are one student short so for the rest of the term you are going to be paired with Mr. Tashio"

She got her things and went to it with Sesshomaru, trying to avoid all the glares from the females and the lustful gazes from the males.

_'I wish big brother were here'_

_****__~**XXX**~_

Kagome was only too glad when lunch finally arrived. Every class has been the same. Sesshomaru would sit with her trying to force her talk while she nearly suffocated from the hatred in the air from the other females.

She was about to get in line when someone grabbed her hand and led her in the opposite direction.

She wasn't surprised when she saw Sesshomaru smirking down at her.

"Everyone" he said getting their attention "This is Kagome. . . . Kagome this Kouga Wolfe and his girl Ayame Tanaka from our Chemistry class, Miroku Houshi and his girlfriend Sango Taijiya from English"

"Hey" they said.

"I must say I have never seen such a beautiful creature with the most enchanting iris colored eyes in my life" Miroku said holding her hands in his own "Would you do me the honor of passing them along in my blood line by bearing me many children"

_**THUD**_

"I apologize for my soon to be **_ex_**. He's a bit of a womanizer but harmless nonetheless"

"Where is the moronic ingrate" Sesshomaru said looking around.

"He should be here soon enough" Kouga said "he got held up in our last class"

"And where do think you are going" Sesshomaru said taking Kagomes' hand.

"I-I was about to get some"

"Lunch" he chuckled setting down the tray in front of her.

The others looked a little shocked before a small smile played on their lips.

_'Well it's about time'_

"Who the hell are you are and why are you in my seat"

"I-I'm sorry I- I didn't know" she was about to get up but a hand made her remain seated.

"Well now you do so get the hell up" he growled viciously. By now she was terrified. She could have sworn his eyes flashed red for a second.

"What the hell is your problem mutt" Kouga growled standing up.

By now they had everyone's attention.

"My problem you flee beaten wolf is that I don't need another one of his little whores stinking up my space" he growled "I mean look at her, at least the others had some decency to cover up but she doesn't leave much to the imagination"

The demons turned smelling salt water. It was Kagome with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she said before sprinting out of there beyond mortified.

Inuyashas' ears slightly flattened from the glares coming from all around.

The group turned to Sesshomaru. He was incredibly quiet throughout the ordeal.

He stood and calmly stalked his way over to his brother and whispered something into his ear making them go flat against his head. They walked out quietly.

**_~**XXX**~_**

"I-I'm sorry" she sniffled as she picked up the books.

"It is of no consequence" he said smoothly.

She looked up to give him his stuff but dropped it once again seeing who it is.

He had long black wavy hair, piercing red eyes, and beautiful pale creamy skin.

He stood the same height as Sesshomaru.

"Kagome" he said surprised.

"Naraku. . . what are you doing here"

"I go here, what are doing here and why are you crying" he said wiping away the tears.

"Oh god I missed you so much" she said crying into his chest. He slightly pulled away and lifted her bridal style before sprinting off some where private.

The roof of the school.

She ran back into his arms and he held her close as she cried.

Whoever did this was going to pay.

**_~**XXX**~_**

"We couldn't find her" Sango said.

"We looked all over but nothing" Ayame continued.

"Not even a whiff of her scent" Kouga grumbled.

"You must really be infatuated with this girl Sesshomaru" Miroku said " to have us all going out of our way to find her"

Sesshomaru has never done so much for a female. Any female for that matter, especially one he just met.

"This girl must be something special"

"Hn"

**_~**XXX**~_**

Class was about to begin when the door opened.

"Mr. Onigumo I imagine you have a reasonable explanation for this intrusion"

"Hai sensei-sama, this is Kagome Higurashi your new student I found her wondering the halls trying to find her way so I brought her here"

"Very well, Miss Higurashi take your seat next to Miss Taijiya. Class speak amongst yourself I will be but a moment" he said before leaving the class.

"Kagome are you ok, where were you, we couldn't find you" Sango asked concerned.

"Hai, I am fine Sango-Chan thank you" she said before taking her seat not looking up at anyone.

Naraku whispered something in her ear which only she could here. She agreed obediently.

He then focused on Sango.

"Taijiya, inform Sesshomaru I am looking for him" he demanded.

She nodded as he turned to leave.

Just like Sesshomaru, Naraku was also the most desired amongst the opposite sex as well as the most feared.

**_~**XXX**~_**

Kagome couldn't be any happier. It was finally the last class of the day.

_'Just 2 more hours then home sweet home'_ she thought getting into uniform. It consisted of a black sports bra and thick gym leggings that stopped a little above the knees.

She walked out the locker room and into the gym.

Everything went quiet when males gazed lustfully at the raven haired temptress.

Kagome was innocent enough to not know what effect she had on males. She always thought of herself as a just an average girl. She didn't get what the fuss was about. She always thought she was pretty to look at, but so is all the other girls at this school. What makes her so special.

"Kagome"

She turned and saw Sesshomaru approaching.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru" she said with the smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Come with me" he said gently taking her hand in his "the others are waiting"

She looked in the direction and saw the others talking to each other. Then she saw the one person that hated her more than anything. Inuyasha. She was never good with people that hated her. She would get nervous and ramble on and on. That usually made things worse. It was a sure way to infuriate the hanyou further. In all honesty she was a little afraid of the half demon.

Sensing her sudden discomfort, Sesshomaru wanted to reassure her everything would be fine but never got the chance.

"Kagome"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw Naraku coming towards her. She wiggled herself free from Sesshomarus' hold before running into Narakus' arms.

Every ones mouth dropped.

NOBODY ever touched Narakus' person. Not even the women he dated, at least not with out his permission. Even Sesshomaru was taken back at the display but didn't show it.

He couldn't help the feeling of jealousy creeping its way into him.

They almost fainted seeing Naraku embrace her back and kiss her forehead.

"Come" was his only order before walking in off.

She turned and bowed respectively to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for your kindness Sesshomaru but I must decline your offer" she said politely before following Naraku.

"Hn"

_'When did this happen'_ he thought watching her walk off.

He needed answers, and he WILL get them.

**_~**XXX**~_**

The day was finally over as she put the books that were irrelevant for tonight assignments away in her locker before shutting it.

"Kagome"

"Oh hello Sesshomaru" she said with that same smile he loved.

"Do you have any means of transportation home this evening"

"Um. . . well no" she said with a light blush.

"Well from now on consider me at your services"

"Oh no I-I couldn't possibly accept such a generous-" she was silenced by a gentle clawed finger against her lips.

_'Hmm new record'_ he thought amused seeing her turn a shade of red that had yet to be discovered.

"It isn't very polite to decline an offer from a friend who is willing to give it" he said softly into her ear.

He could practically feel the heat of her blush intensify.

"Come" was all he said before leading her away towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Oi what the hell is it with you and that wench"

_'He is just asking for an early death' _

"I'm sorry" they turned to see Kagome pulling away from Sesshomaru.

"I-I'm not sure what I did to offend you so much but I sincerely apologize" everyone was glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

Now he felt a little bad.

"I think I'll just walk home, its not far at all, it's only 20 minutes way and besides I enjoy walking" she said with a reassuring smile.

"I will not allow you to walk home"

They turned to see Naraku with his loyal crew following behind. It consisted of Hakudoshi, Kanna, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Kagura.

"Why the hell is-" Inuyasha was silenced by a mean right hook to the jaw making him tumble backwards.

"YOU WOULD DO WELL TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT HALF BREED" Naraku snarled "IT'S NO WONDER YOU CANNOT KEEP A WOMN INTERESTED FOR MORE THAN A FEW WEEKS. YOUR MANNERISMS ARE NOTROCIOUS. I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THE ANIMOSITY YOU DARE LAY UPON MY SISTER"

"SISTER!"


	2. SISTER!

"SISTER!"

That was one explanation no one was ready for. No one knew Naraku had siblings, hell they didn't know much of his family cause he never really elaborated on anything.

"Since when did you have a sister" Kagura asked with the others in tow.

"Technically she is my half sister but precious to me nonetheless" he said before turning to Kagome "Go"

It was a simple order she understood. She walked around and got into the passenger side of his silver Mercedes-Benz.

He walked dangerously close to Inuyasha and growled in his face "Go near her again and I will have your head as a trophy"

"I will see you all at a later date" he said before pulling off.

_'This my prove to be rather difficult'_ Sesshomaru thought watching them drive off.

He and Naraku were exactly alike especially to when it comes to what is theirs. Dangerously possessive and protective. Kagome being his little sister will prove bothersome in his pursuit.

_**~XXX*XXX~**_

"How have you been little one" he asked as her drove her home.

"I've been good. We moved back to the shrine not to long ago. I've also been training with my new powers and found out some really fun things" she giggled "One time I was so mad at Souta because I caught him reading my diary. The only thing I was thinking was if there were only more of me than I could have some real fun with the little twerp" she giggled.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he listened to her tale. He missed this. He missed her smile, laugh, and the mischief he would have to rescue her from. He missed the pranks he and Souta would sometimes pull on her and he missed Sonya. She and Kagome were one in the same. Kind, gentle, caring, care free and so much more. He even missed the only old man and his crazy tales as well as the fat lazy cat he used to harass, but since his the divorce they went their separate ways and eventually lost contact.

"Oh there was the time when I was helping mama with her flower garden. She planted my favorites, the Dhali. They're very rare and hard to come by. They're usually found in New Mexico but I don't know where she got them from though, but anyway I saw one of them weren't growing no matter what we did, it just wouldn't bloom. I'm not completely sure how I did it but when I touched it, it instantly bloomed and I have it my room. I was so busy with packing that I didn't water it for a few weeks but it never died or wilted at that" she said happily.

If you weren't close family or friends, you would not believe how much Kagome love to talk and joke around.

It's always amusing seeing her like this.

"Well what did you expect from the Miko of Life" he chuckled "but I am very proud of you"

He saw how she beamed at the compliment and his pride swelled. She would always ask for his input on things.

"How have you been" she asked.

It's been about 10 years since the divorce. Souta was 4, she was 6 and him 8.

"I have been well, when I turned 17 I found a place of my own. The old man still travels and manages to sweet talk is way into women's' pants" he said disgustedly.

"Filthy fossil" he grumbled even though his father didn't look a day over 35.

"I can't wait to get back home. Every ones gonna be so excited to see you again" she giggled.

He just smiled at her enthusiasm.

_**~XXX*XXX~**_

"Mama, gramps, Souta I'm home, and I brought a new friend home with me" she yelled coming into the house.

"In a moment dear, why don't you two go wait in the family room with Souta and father" she yelled fro the kitchen "I'll be out soon"

"OK"

She turned to Naraku with an all to familiar glint in her eyes.

He jut groaned knowing he could never deny her.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ok dear" she said coming in with a few snacks. Sonya was a little taller then her daughter and had brown hair that stopped at the waist. She was about 32 with brown puppy dog eyes.

"Where is your friend" she asked looking around.

"Oh he had to make a call and will be right back but I want to show you something I've been working on"

Her mother was well aware of her daughters' shyness. It took her months at her old school to come out of her shell. She was devastated when she found out about the move. She was both happy and shocked when she brought someone home on the 1st day. A boy no less.

"Show what trick did want to show us sis"

Souta was 14 and is in Junior High. He came up to Kagomes waist and had puppy dog brown eyes and brown hair.

"Ok here goes nothing" she closed her eyes cupped her hands and whispered a chant before blowing lightly into her hands.

"Oh my" Itachi commented.

A dim pink light began to slowly swirl around in the spot in front of the television when a body appeared.

"Oh my" Sonya gasped.

"B-big brother"

"Naraku"

"Hello everyone It's good to see you again"

"Kagome if this is some kind of joke it's not funny" Souta said on the brink of tears.

He missed his older brother a lot. It killed him when he left. They always had so much fun together in the past. They fought each other, yelled at each other, pranked each other with all sorts of mischief and he would sometimes let them help him booby trap the house when bored enough. He was a great brother in Soutas' eyes.

"Its not a joke Souta" she said softly "I bumped into him at school"

"Literally" he chuckled.

The next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground by an overly excited Souta.

"It's good to see you too little man"

"You have grown my boy" Itachi said as they got up.

The next few hours were spent catching up.

"Is it time for you to go already" Sonya asked as he checked his watch.

"Yes it is" he said getting up "It was good seeing you all again and I look forward to our future meetings" he said before turning to Kagome "I will be here at 8 sharp, be ready for when I arrive"

She nodded in agreement knowing that no matter what she said, he won't listen.

They all walked him to the doors and said their goodbyes.

"Sesshomaru eh" Sonya teased.

"MOM"


	3. Invitation

"Kagome" Sonya yelled upstairs "are you ready yet it is almost 8"

"Yea mom I'm coming" she yelled from her room. She did one more body check to make sure everything was in place.

She wore a pink twist back puffy heart tank top and a pair of denim jeans with silver strapped sandals.

She grabbed her white light sweater and book bag before heading downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready"

_**~XXX*XXX~**_

"So whose party is it"

Naraku and Kagome were on their way to school when he started talking about a party this weekend.

"It is not a party as much as it is a formal gathering. Once every few months Sesshomarus' and Inuyashas' father, InuTashio, invite all sorts of CEOs, Presidents, and Founders of companies that interests him in hopes of mergers and new contracts as well as old alliances to renew contracts" he explained.

"It is rather dreadfully boring, so after an hour or so we all sneak out and do our own thing"

"Sounds like fun"

"Good, wear something formal but bring a change of clothes for later" he instructed.

She nodded with a smile before gazing back out the window.

"I always said your face will get stuck like that" he joked.

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well that's mature" he sad humorously parking in his place.

_**~XXX*XXX~**_

"Hello Kagome" a smooth voice sounded.

"Oh good morning Sesshomaru" she said with a warm smile "how are you today"

"I am well thank you" he answered taking his seat next to her "I assume Naraku has informed you of the gathering this weekend" he said dryly.

He hated those things. It was pure torture. So many colleagues would bring their daughters and try to persuade them on Inuyasha and himself. It disgusted him to no end.

"Yes he has. . .I hope it was okay that he invited me"

"I must say I am rather annoyed he would do such a thing" he said seeing the light dim from her eyes.

"Oh my apologizes, I will let him know that I wo-"

"You didn't let me finish my dear" he said with a clawed finger under chin making her look directly at him.

"I wanted to be the one to invite you. . . _as my date_" he whispered the last part in ear before releasing her.

She didn't even notice when he slipped the invitation in her lap. She was too busy trying to cool down from the sudden closeness and the fact he asked her to be his date.

"I-I would l-love to" she said almost breathlessly.

"Good" he smirked before turning his attention towards the Sensei.

_**~XXX*XXX~**_

As the day progressed, Kagomes' face began to hurt slightly but she couldn't care less at the moment. 1st she gets invited to a party than Sesshomaru asked her to be his date. She couldn't possibly see how this day could get any better.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said helping them pick up their stuff "I wasn't watching where I was going. It was completely my fault"

"Its fine"

She froze. She knew that gruff voice. She looked up and her fears were confirmed. Inuyasha.

_'Oh great going Kagome, give this guy ANOTHER reason to hate you'_

"H-here you go" she said giving him his stuff back before bowing. She was about to leave when a gentle hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait" he said softly "I wanted to a. . .apologize. I was having a rough few days but I took it out on you and for that I give you my apologizes" he said before letting go.

Correction. Her day got even better. She just made a potential friend.

She turned with a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's ok, I'm just relieved that I didn't do anything personally to make you hate me"

"W-what" out of all things he expected her to say that most definitely wasn't one of them.

Part of him expected her to yell and scream at him saying how mean he was, but from the girls' personality, the other half said she probably wouldn't believe him and would avoid him at all costs.

The last thought kinda hurt.

The sound of the bell brought him back to reality.

"Well I have to go now, but I do wish we could be friends some day" she said before taking off.

"Uh sure" he mumbled to himself watching her leave.

_'Strange girl'_

_**~XXX*XXX~**_

"Okay class today we are going to work on your powers/skills. Take 5 minutes and pair up in groups of 5." The coach instructed before going to the back.

They all got up and did as they were told.

"Hey Kagome"

"Yes Sango"

"Would you like to be on our team" she offered.

"I would like that, thank you"

They walked over to the others. It was her Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Ayame.

"Good luck my little Angel"

A voice whispered in her ear sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. The same voice that haunted her every thought and dream.

"Y-you to Sesshomaru"

"Hn" he smirked before walking towards his team.

Naraku, Kagura, Bankotsu, and Kanna.

"Okay class" the coach said returning "when I call out your group leader, tell us your being"

"Naraku"

"Spider Demon"

"Dog Demon"

"Wind Sorceress"

"Mercenary"

"Void Demon"

"Sango"

"Demon Slayer" she said making a few lesser demon cringe.

"Wolf Demon"

"Monk"

"Dog demon"

"...Miko"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Miko?" the coach said finally breaking the suffocating silence.

"..Hai sir"

"Hmm I must say, you are the 1st Miko to be accepted to this school. You must hold great promise Higurashi" he said making her flustered.

"Okay class today we are just going to do the basics. Test your ultimate level. So one by one pick an opponent from an opposing team.

Sango- Naraku

Kagome- Sesshomaru

Inuyasha- Kagura

Miroku- Kanna

Ayame- Bankotsu

"You know the rules, team with more people still standing wins. . .on my signal. . . ATTACK"

* * *

"Hirikots" Sango yelled.

"Hmm you seem to be lacking Slayer" Naraku said deflecting her boomerang with his tentacles.

"We'll see about that you bothersome pest" she said before throwing her balls of poison.

* * *

"Oh come now Inuyasha is that the best you got" Kagura taunted.

"Oh shut the hell up wench and fight like a man" he growled.

"I'm a female you untrained mongrel"

"Oh really, I couldn't tell by the razor marks you left behind. . . well mystery solved I suppose" he chuckled.

"YOU STUPID SON OF. . . DANCE OF BLADES"

* * *

He used his poisoned whip and was somewhat surprised she dodged it so easily.

_'Not bad'_

"What's the matter Sesshomaru, you're not taking it easy on me are you" she giggled appearing behind him.

_'What the hell'_ he thought turning around _'How the hell is she so fast. Even for a Miko'_

"Hn it seems I have made a miscalculation" he said as his claw began to glow an eerie green "It will not be made twice"

* * *

After what seemed like forever the battles were over only leaving Naraku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome left standing.

_'Who is this girl'_ he thought a little out of breath _'No one has ever managed to keep up with me in battle yet she makes me use my healing to close these wounds'_

Kagome wasn't doing any better either. She too had to bring fourth her healing abilities.

* * *

"AND TIME" the coach yelled signaling the end of class.

"I must say Higurashi, no one has been able to stand more than 20 minutes against Sesshomaru, except Naraku. Not even his superiors were so lucky, yet you managed to hold your own on withstand his attacks. Good job. . . to the showers everyone" the coach instructed before going to his office.

"Looks like it runs in the family Sesshomaru" Naraku snickered at his friend.

"Hn" was all he said before leaving for the boys locker room.

"Sess-"

"Don't worry about that old dog Kagome, the only thing that was bruised was his ego. Give him a while and he'll get over it" Naraku said "Good job by the way"

_**~XXX*XXX~**_

"So Kagome, what kind of Miko are you" Hakudoshi asked. Naraku was driving Kagome home with Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Kanna in the back. They lived in the same complex so sometimes they car pooled.

"What do you mean" she asked a little startled.

_'Do they suspect something'_ she thought a little worried.

"I mean I have never seen a **_regular_** Miko with that sort of power"

_**~**Flashback**~**_

_They couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was Kagome VS Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru had strike Kagome with his tail and flung her against the wall making a sickening crackling sound. They thought it was finally over. Boy were they wrong._

_By the time the smoke cleared they saw she was pissed and her eyes glowing pink. She immediately took to the sky with her hair whipping all about as pink energy swirled around her._

_She threw an energy ball at him but he dodged by using his cloud and taking to the air as well._

_He didn't like that smirk that appeared on her face._

_It reminded him of his before he delivered the final blow. _

_Everyone gasped when they saw 3 Kagomes circling Sesshomaru. He was to shock to even react when all three formed energy balls and shot him all at once sending him through the ground making a huge hole in the middle of the gym._

_He was pissed. His eyes bled red and his markings jagged. He shot out of the ground and used his whip but it was a clone of the original that he managed to strike._

_He grunted in pain when he felt something kick him in the back successfully taking him higher in the air. His eyes slightly widened when Kagome appeared above him with her leg glowing pink. He had to react fast._

_He grabbed her by the her leg with his hand and threw her to the ground. Hard and fast. She looked like an upside down tornado hurdling to the ground. She used her powers to cushion the fall, but still hit rather hard._

_He thought she was done for. He miscalculated once again._

_'Stubborn female' he thought as he saw her struggling to stand._

_"AND TIME"_

**_~**End Flashback**~_**

No one outside her family knew the truth and she'll like to keep it that way. She lost many friends from fear in the past and do not wish to relive that pain.

"I was just lucky I suppose" she said softy. Her sudden mood change did not escape Naraku. Sonya informed him on what happened a year after he left. He was beyond furious. He took her hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

Kanna being a void demon saw things others could not. She knew the truth but will not out the girl. That was Kagomes' call if she one day wish others to know the truth.


	4. DeJa Vu

As time went on, the day of the party soon approached. Sesshomaru had yet to acknowledge her presence. Since the fight, he hadn't spoken yet alone glanced in Kagomes' direction. He seemed so aloof and distant, especially towards her. The only time he spoke to her was if it was relevant to class, if she was that lucky that is.

_'DeJa Vu'_ she thought sadly.

**_~**Flash Back**~_**

_"Hojo really, it's fine" a 9 year old Kagome sighed softly._

_"I assure you Higurashi it is quite alright" he reassured._

_"I just don't want you going out of your way for me"_

_"Well to me Higurashi you're worth it" gathering all the courage he had at the moment he took her hand with his as they continued to walk on. Both with flushed faces but neither trying to pull away._

_"Well well well" a voice snickered from the shadows._

_A figure emerged revealing a male with eerie red eyes, long black hair pulled back in a braid and an insignia on his forward. A demon._

_"Yo brother come check this out" he called as another figure approached. _

_This one was less appealing to the eye than the first. He was heavy set with barely any hair, save the braid ending at his neck. He had black slits for eyes and his facial features remind them that of a reptile._

_"I think it's puppy love der brother" he snickered darkly._

_"What is it that you want" Hojo said pushing Kagome behind him defensively._

_"Oooh a tough guy" Taka taunted._

_"Hey let go of him you jerk" Kagome yelled at Koji._

_"Feisty" Taka said approaching her "I like feisty" he growled gently caressing her cheek only to have it smacked away._

_Kagome had no idea what got into, but she got this sudden rush inside of her as something unknown took control of her body._

_"Keep your hands away from me you filth"_

**_SMACK_**

_"KAGOME" Hojo struggled to get free but to no avail._

_"I like a bitch with back bone but sometimes they need a little help finding their place" Taka spat pulling her by the hair before throwing her on her hands and knees._

_"You look even more appetizing down there. . . .bite me and die you bitch" he threatened._

_"Brother what is happening"_

_Koji had a bad feeling. Something of pure evil and hate was in the air and smashing against his aura. That dark power was coming from that girl._

_"K-Kagome" Hojo stuttered._

_There was a frightening black aura radiating off of her as she got to her feet._

_"WHAT THE HELL" Taka growled on edge._

_There was nothing there. Her eyes. It was pure dark and black and held no emotion._

_"YOU DARE TRY TO DEFILE THE MIKO OF LIFE AND DEATH" her voice was no longer hers. It was darker, manlier and filled with malice._

_Her feet left the ground as her hair whipped all around._

_"Oh shit"_

_All demons alike knew of such a Miko, but none has ever shown themselves so they were believed to be a myth. Just like demons, the Ultimate Miko ruler of all Mikos, were feared among humans. Some one with such great phenomenal power was looked upon as evil, no matter how pure the soul. _

_"YOU SHALL DIE FOR SHAMEFUL DEED"_

* * *

_Kagome woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She had no idea what happened after the slap. She found herself in her room with an unconscious Hojo next to her._

_"Kagome" she looked up and saw her mom coming in "Kagome dear we need to talk. . .there is something we have been putting off to tell you"_

_That was the faithful day she learned she was no ordinary Miko._

_To her dismay, that was only the beginning. She found out first hand to how such power effected others._

_The next day she was shunned by the very people she thought to be close. Hojo told of the activities from the previous night. People called her a monstrosity even though they were beyond petrified of her. Things were thrown at her and she received all forms of threats. Refusing to fight back, she was beaten, mauled, and tortured. _

_Her mother erased all memories of her family from that town before relocating. Her daughter became mute for the next 5 years._

**_~**End Flash Back**~_**

No one was there to witness her moment of weakness as a lone tear got away.


	5. Jealousy

"What do you mean you aren't going" he growled.

The party was tomorrow night and he had every intention of making sure she was present. Whether voluntarily or kicking and screaming. He cared not which choice she preferred.

"I rather not be somewhere I'm not wanted" she sighed dejectedly.

"You're going" it was not a request nor question.

"But"

"No butts, you are going even if by force if necessary"

She gave off an irritable sigh knowing full well he always pull through on all promises and threats.

He just laughed softly hearing her grumble something along the lines of_ 'egotistical pest with eight legs that wont be able to out run her.'_

They pulled up at the shrine.

"Tomorrow morning I will pick you up at 10 a.m. sharp to take you out for a dress"

"Naraku you don-" she was silenced by a finger to her lips.

"Do not argue with me little one" he said seriously "you will not win"

She just growled before getting out the car and slamming the car door shut.

"I care about you as well little one"

"OH STUFF IT YOU EIGHT LEGGED DOUCHE LORD" she growled before slamming her house door shut.

He just chuckled and drove off.

* * *

"Good morning Kanna and Kagura. I was not aware that we were having company along with us today" she said glaring at her brother who just shrugged it off.

"Wow Naraku" Kagura chuckled "she really is your sister" she said referring to their similar speech inactions.

"We are just as surprised as you are Kagome" Kanna agreed with her normal stoic face and emotionless tone.

"I will not be much help in this particular situation" he shrugged "they would be of better use"

* * *

Naraku was annoyed, irritable, and miserable beyond comprehension, yet his face remained cold and stoic.

They have been to 12 stores in the last 2 hours.

He possessed knowledge beyond his years, he was already in the process of building his own company that will not be opened until he obtains his business/finance degree, he has pristine colleges hounding over him, yet all of that together can never make him understand the female mind when it comes to shopping.

He did not understand. He saw very acceptable dresses for his sister yet he almost had his head cut off for making a suggestion on a dress.

_'Its too long'_

_'Its to short'_

_'It does not go with her eyes'_

_'What is she your grandmother'_

_'Sesshomaru will never give her a second thought in that eye sore'_

What part of in and out did their minds not register. They will leave the party within the hour yet they shop as if it was a red carpet event.

"OH MY KAMI THAT'S THE DRESS" he turned hearing Kaguras' squeal. He didn't get a good look at it but saw it was red.

_'FINALLY'_ he growled inwardly.

"Now for the shoes"

He was on the verge of tears.

* * *

"Thanks again" she said kissing his cheek.

"Hn" he seated her things on the couch in the living room "be ready for 7 o'clock tonight" he kissed her forehead before taking his leave.

"Goodbye mother, Souta, and old man I will see you all later this night"

"You really need to spend some more time here" Souta said pulling away from the hug. He was a little jealous that Kagome was hogging all his attention.

"Do not fear little one I have a great deal of free time during the summer. I plan on being around more often" he said patting his head lightly before turning back to Kagome.

"7 o'clock sharp" he reminded her before leaving.

4 hours. Without another word, she grabbed her mothers' hand and her bags and went upstairs.

* * *

"Oh my Kami" Sonya breathed "K-Kagome"

They finished her nails and hair, all that was left was to get dressed. Her daughter walked out the bathroom fully dressed and she couldn't believe this was her timid shy little girl.

"W-what's wrong" Kagome asked a little on edge. She didn't know how to take her mothers expression. She walked over to her full length mirror and gasped.

She wore a red full length one shoulder dress that features a ruched bodice with asymmetrical keyhole opening, single shoulder strap and low cut open back with beaded back straps. A look completed by her sexy figure hugging ruched long evening gown with flared skirt and small train.

"You look gorgeous"' Sony said coming to stand behind her.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She never wore anything like this before.

_**DING DONG**_

* * *

"What do you think you are wearing" Naraku growled.

He knew he should have gotten a better look at the dress before purchasing it, but he was beyond relieved to get out of that place.

_'Damn you Kagura'_ he cursed inwardly.

Kagura was more on the sexy appealing side when it came to her fashion while Kanna was a little more conservative but appealing nonetheless. That's why he brought both of them to help Kagome. To work together to find something nice but at the same time something that wouldn't land him in jail for killing off perverts who dared look at her.

"Oh hush Naraku" Sonya lightly scolded.

She loved Naraku dearly like her very own and nothing will change that, but they all had to realize that Kagome was becoming a beautiful young woman and they would have to get use to it. Sonya for the most part was happy that her little girl was finally coming out of her shell and getting to know the world around her.

"I think she looks beautiful" she said with a small smile.

* * *

They just arrived at the Tashio Manner. It was magnificent.

She was completely and utterly nervous.

"Do not fidget" Naraku said putting the car in park "You truly do look wonderful tonight and you will be with your friends. Should you feel uncomfortable for any reason come find me" he got out of the car and went to her side.

He opened the car door and offered his hand.

"Welcome young Master Naraku and Ms. Lady"

She looked down and saw a green toad like demon dressed as a butler.

"Your companions has arrived and now awaits you in the ball room.

* * *

Everything was quiet once the doors to the ball room opened. All eyes were on Kagome. Even Sesshomaru did a double take.

She instinctively held on tighter to Naraku as they approached to whom she believed to be the host and hostess.

"Lord InuTashio Lady Jen I see you are doing well" Naraku said in his usual stoic tone.

"It has been some time Naraku" InuTashio said.

"And who may this lovely young lady be" Jen asked kindly.

Her breath couldn't help but get caught in her throat. They were breath takingly beautiful. They both resembled Sesshomaru down to a T. Jen looked like the exact version of how Sesshomaru would look if he were a female. She was foot shorter than Sesshomaru. InuTashio was a foot taller than Sesshomaru and just as beautiful to look at. They both possessed the same beautiful silver hair, sun kissed eyes, and both had a magenta stripe on both their cheeks as well as the family crest upon their forehead.

"This is Kagome Higurashi my little sister" he said introducing her.

"Oh my, I never knew you had any siblings Naraku, though you never spoke much on family matters" Jen said "I am Jen, Sesshomarus' mother" she said offering her hand.

"It is a pleasure meeting you" she said shyly shaking it.

"Higurashi, Higurashi" InuTashio muttered to himself "I have heard tha- you are the young woman whom bested Sesshomaru in battle" he said a little awed.

To think such a little girl as her kept her own against the ruthless prince of the West.

"Y-yes sir" she said softly. This is one thing she did not want speak on.

"I believe I see my party" Naraku said sensing her discomfort. Knowing InuTashio he was going to ask how was it possible for a little human girl to best his son "It was an honor speaking with you both but we must take our leave"

* * *

"Whoa"

"Damn"

"What the hell"

"..."'

Bankotsu, Hakudoshi, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu all had their jaws on the floor after seeing Kagome walking towards them.

"I believe you can put your tongue back in your mouth Hakudoshi" Kanna said. Though her voice was emotionless, he could sense her annoyance.

"Kagura Kanna" Naraku growled lowly "explain why you saw it fit to dress my sister in such a way"

"What are you talking about Naraku" Kagura said walking next to Kagome "she looks great and if you haven't noticed. . . " she said with a smirk "all eyes are on her and a certain dog demon has yet to pull his interests elsewhere"

They turned to see Sesshomaru indeed was still admiring Kagome from his perch upstairs.

* * *

The party was going well but the gang just couldn't wait to get out of there. Especially Kagome. Too many men and even their sons were coming on to her.

She tried speaking with Sesshomaru but the entire time he had this beautiful woman on his arm and would brush her to the side.

Apparently her name was Sara Assano. Princess and heiress to her fathers' company. She had beautiful blue eyes, flawless pale skin, and beautiful luxurious brown hair that flowed down to her waist. She was about the same height as her and gorgeous.

All she wanted to do was go crawl in a ditch somewhere and cry. She felt like a fool. To ever think someone like Sesshomaru would ever fall for her.

"Kagome" she turned around and saw Bankotsu.

She gave him a small smile gesturing him to continue.

"Would you like to dance"

* * *

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed.

_'How dare he touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru'_

**_'If memory serves well master she is NOT ours'_**

_"..."_

**_'You let your pride and ego get in the way and now you pushed her into the hands of another'_ **his beast continued **_'Did she not try to speak with you earlier yet you pushed away. . . to make it worse you made her feel foolish with this woman on your arm'_**

Now he was really pissed, this time at himself.

* * *

None of this was going past Naraku. He could practically feel the hatred radiating from Sesshomaru as if he were right next to him.

_'Serves the fool right'_

And he could sense the sadness and despair coming from Kagome, but after a few dances with Bankotsu it seems to be lifting her spirit a little.

_'Hn'_

He looked down at his watch.

_'It is time'_

* * *

One by one everyone began to disappear discreetly until every one was all together in the front yard.

"I say we go to Narakus to figure out what to do" Kagura said "He does live closer and I really want to get out of this dress" .

She loved the dress but it was not designed to be standing out side in the cold.

Everyone agreed and followed behind Naraku.

Renkotsu drove his car with Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Hakudoshi.

Kanna and Kagura came together.

Miroku drove with Kouga, Ayame and Sango.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to take Sesshomarus' car.

* * *

"Relief" Kagura sighed walking out the bathroom wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, white tank top, a light sweater and a pair of white Jordans.

"How bout the movies" Sango suggested.

They wanted to do something fun but nobody knew what.

"I know there's a street carnival that opened up down town" Bankotsu decided.

"How bout it Kagome" he said with a smirk putting his arms around her.

The others, save Sesshomaru whom only glared at the bastard, chuckled when Kagomes face went up in flames.

She nodded her head in agreement not looking anywhere but her lap.

With a destination in mind everyone gathered into their cars ready to pull out.

"Yo Naraku" Bankotsu said walking away from his ride.

"What is it Bankotsu"

"Is it cool if I ride with you and Kagome"

With that being said, everyone looked back at Sesshomaru, except Kagome, though his face remained unfazed, he was furious.

"Very well" Naraku said as Bankotsu got in behind him.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself so far Kagome" Bankotsu asked.

They have been at the carnival for about 2 hours and he won her a prize and went on all sorts of rides. They were now in line to go on the Ferris wheel.

"Very much so" she said softly hugging her prize to her side. It was a purple dinosaur with pink dots that came up to her waist.

"Say Kagome I was wondering m-"

But a gruff voice from behind interrupted him. They turned to see Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, a word" it didn't sound demanding but it was also not a question.

"I don't believe she wants to" Bankotsu said standing in front of her.

Just like Naraku, Bankotsu was one of the very few that feared Sesshomaru.

"I do not believe I was addressing you whelp"

He was about to retort when a gentle hand on his shoulder calmed him. It was Kagome looking up at him with a small smile.

"It's ok" she said in a small soft voice.

He reluctantly stood aside and let her pass.

* * *

"I believe you were to be my company for tonight" he began.

She didn't dare get her hopes up. He was probably being nice or trying to fulfill his promise or something. Either way he had no romantic feelings for her.

"It's ok" she said softly looking down "I know you were trying to be nice by asking me to be your date but I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do"

Every word that past her lips stabbed her heart. She could feel the tears coming on but held them back.

"Besides" she said looking up with a smile.

He knew it was forced, but he must admit to it._ Bravo_.

"I think it all worked out in the end. I made a new friend and you found a beautiful girl to call yours" she sweetly.

They looked over hearing someone call her name.

Bankotsu.

It was nearly their turn.

"Please excuse me Sesshomaru-Sama"

She wasn't ignorant. After seeing where he lived and how important he truly is, it was only right to address him as such. She was no where near his league.

She bowed respectively before running off towards Bankotsu.

_'Sama'_ he thought bewildered.

When did that happen.

He did not like hearing his honorifics going passed her lips.

His eyes darkened at the sight of her blush being caused by someone that was not him. Bankotsu had his arm around her waist and was whispering something in her ear that made her giggle.

_'This will not do'_


	6. Reclaiming What Is Mine

It's been 2 weeks since the party and carnival. Sesshomaru could not be anymore annoyed. Not only was he making little progress with Kagome but she and Bankotsu have gotten even closer.

_Too close_ fore his liking.

She blushes when he's near.

She squirms cutely under his gaze.

She becomes flustered when he whispers softly in her ear, bring her close into him, and compliments on her beauty.

He was beyond pissed.

He used to get those same reactions from her when he made advances on her, but now he was lucky to get his special smile out of her.

"They make quite the couple"

It was the last class of the day before school lets out for 3 week Thanksgiving vacation.

"I believe they are good for each other. They compliment each other quite well don't you think"

Bankotsu wasn't so much of an ass just a little rough around the edges. He is very possessive and protective of what's his. He is beyond loyal to his brothers as well as to Naraku. Kagome being Narakus' sister just motivates him more to always treat her right and protect her. If time comes for him to have to fight for her, he will.

And he rarely ever lose.

Naraku was all to aware of the feelings the two had for Kagome. Truth be told he would be fine with either one by Kagomes' side. They share many attributes he finds worthy. Even if they were both ignorant bastards.

Both are strong, loyal, fierce, determined warriors. They come from adequate homes with a bright future. His favorite quality they share is the quality they have to test his sister.

Kagome really is a sweet kind generous person but often have trouble speaking up for herself. They bring out the side of Kagome that isn't scared to disagree and argue.

She wasn't going around scowling and yelling and getting loud or anything like that but they just have civil simple little arguments from time to time. With each one, he sees her becoming stronger.

"I have never seen her so happy and free with someone outside our family"

He has noticed how she reacts with both males.

With Sesshomaru she's happy, shy and timid.

With Bankotsu she's happy, carefree and laughs a lot more.

"After the divorce the light in her eyes dimmed until it became completely dark. She rarely ate or slept. She would cry herself to sleep wishing I was there to tuck her in. Not to long after there was an incident. I will not go into detail but the result was her locking herself away completely. She cried out for me to protect her , to save her. She became a hollow figure and haven't spoken for 5 years until she turned 15"

He said darkly. He could only imagine the look on her face begging for his protection. Even as a child no one dared look at him the wrong way. He may not have been their but Sonya and Itachi never failed in letting him know what was going on.

If he knows Sesshomaru the way he think he does, this will not be happy ending. Unlike Sesshomaru, he doesn't go around demanding anything. He gets what is necessary, if you give him no trouble everything will go smoothly but should you make the mistake of ordering him around and demanding he gives up any of his possessions than all hell breaks loose.

The only victim in the brawl would be Kagome. Should it come to that, they would both find themselves in the ICU for weeks to come.

"Why do you tell this Sesshomaru such things"

Sesshomaru was his best friend but the bastard had a major superiority complex.

"It is a warning. Should I see even the smallest sign of a relapse from her, it will be you that will pay"

**_~XXX*XXX~_**

_**Phase 1: Just Be Friends**_

"Oh hello Sesshomaru"

Its was a warm Saturday afternoon and Sesshomaru was not one to waste precious time. He had 2 weeks to try and get Kagome back before Bankotsus' return from his family vacation.

"What are you doing here" she asked a little curiously.

"The others have planned a picnic today at the park, I was wondering if you would like to attend"

In other words he forced them to be apart of his plan.

"I would love too" she said with a low sigh "but I have to watch my little brother while my mother and grandfather run errands"

"Why not let him attend as well" he suggested nonchalantly "Sango has a younger sibling who will also be joining us as well. Maybe they could keep each other company"

He nearly smirked seeing her think about it before smiling.

"We would love to" she said standing aside "please come in while we get ready"

He walked in and nearly choked on the site before him. It was definitely not what he expected at all. He did not take Kagomes' family to be poor or in poverty. He thought she was just part of another average income family.

They stood in the middle of the living room, which was rather large. Directly in front the entrance was a LG2 72' plasma with a built in camera, LG Cinema 3D and Cinema built into the wall. The walls were painted white with black furniture. To the far right of the television pushed against the was a Bergamo Black Sectional Extended Leather Sofa. To the far left pushed into the corner was a black/white Christina Two Tone Leather sofa with a matching love seat pushed into the opposite corner.

He was brought form his thoughts by a sweet soft voice.

"Please make yourself at home Sesshomaru- sama. . . I will go and get myself as well as my little brother ready and to leave a note for my mother" before she could take another step he stopped her by gently grabbing her hand.

"Yes" she asked a little confused of his actions.

"When and why do you address me as if you are inferior to me"

He didn't like his honorifics going past her sweet little pink lips.

"When I found out who you truly were at your fathers' gathering. I must apologize for my ignorance, I had absolutely no idea you came from the royal Inu bloodline of the West" she explained softly.

Before he could get another word in she freed herself from his grasp and excused herself before leaving to the second floor.

_'This will not do'_

* * *

"Thank you once again for allowing me to tag along Mr. Sesshomaru-Sama" the boy said before buckling up.

Souta was 14 years old with black hair and brown eyes and came to Kagomes elbow. He wore black gym shorts with blue stripes going down on both sides and black muscle shirt.

"If you wish to repay this Sesshomaru for his generosity than I forbid you and your sister from ever using my honorifics" he said with a light chuckle "I do not care for them when they come from people I consider close companions"

It was short relaxing drive to the park. Souta would sometime come up with questions to ask Sesshomaru such as if he had any cool powers, about his transformation, weapons. . .etc.

Sesshomaru did not mind easing the boys curiosity. In fact he found this as an advantage. From what Naraku says, Kagome is truly big on family, especially her brothers. If Souta is comfortable enough around him, than maybe that could come in his favor in the long run.

* * *

"Hey guys" Kagome said with a smile walking up to the others.

They were on top of a hill that overlooked the park below with a beautiful Sakura tree in the middle.

"Oh hey Kagome" Ayame said giving her a hug.

"Hi Kagz. . . who's the little cutie" Sango giggled seeing his blush before averting his eyes somewhere else.

"Oh this is Souta my little brother" she introduced pulling her in front of her "Souta this is Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha" she said pointing to each individual.

"What's up" the guys said

"Hey"

"Oh my brother is here as well" Sango said looking around before heading towards the tree "KOHAKU" she yelled seeing him up on the tallest branch "COME DOWN HERE I HAVE SOME PEOPLE I WANT YOU TO MEET"

He didn't respond as he jumped down landing gracefully on the grass.

He was a little taller than Souta but looked around the same eyes. He too had brown eyes but brown hair that was in a mid high ponytail. The two boys were about the same age.

"Kohaku this is Kagome and her little brother Souta. . . Kagome Souta this is Kohaku"

"Hello Kohaku" Kagome said with a small smile offering her hand.

"Hello Miss Kagome" he said with a familiar smirk before taking her hand and kissing it softly "I must say you truly are a rare beauty to behold" he said smoothly making her blush.

"HEY PISS OFF. . . GET OFF MY SISTER" Souta growled pulling Kagome behind him.

"KOHAKU"

"SOUTA" The sisters' growled.

"I'm sorry Kagome but much to my DISPLEASURE Kohaku and Miroku have become close since I started dating him" she said glaring at her boyfriend.

"It's fine Sango and I apologize for Souta, after the divorce and everything he took on the responsibility of protecting me" she said softly with her hands on his shoulders.

"Awe" Ayame cooed "That's so sweet"

"HEY" Kouga growled "but when I do it you're ready to beat me to a pulp"

"Because when he does it it's cute and endearing, when you do it it's possessive and annoying"

They just laughed at the sulking wolf.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself"

Everyone was a little spread out. Kohaku and Souta left to go play football with some of the other teens. Sango sat on a swing attached to the tree with Miroku pushing her. Kouga and Ayame were somewhere in the tree in each others arms relaxing.

Sesshomaru got Kagome to join him on the picnic blanket a little away from the others.

"Yes I am" she said with a smile "thanks again for bringing us"

"It was my pleasure" he said laying on his back using his arms as a pillow.

"So tell me about your family" he said breaking the comfortable silence.

The question startled her a bit.

"You don't have to if-"

"It's okay really, there's not much to tell. I live with my brother, grandfather, our mother and boyou or fat lazy cat" she giggled seeing his disdained expression.

On the outside he looked neutral but inside was rather happy. He got her to laugh.

"What does your mother and grandfather do" he asked.

He couldn't help but to ask, by the way her living room and kitchen were decorated. It peeked his curiosity. By the way most of it was decorated he knew it was done by professionals. He recognized most of the work from when his mother would feel the need to redecorate.

"My grandfather runs the shrine grounds for tourists and stuff and my mother owns her own business"

"What business would that be" he asked sitting up becoming even more curious.

"Fukui Inc." she said softly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fukui Inc. as in the worlds number one software company who's product is used through out the world for many businesses"

Even his father used that software at the company. It was named number one due to the high quality virus defense and fire wall protection should they be hacked. Those were only 2 facts from the top of his head.

She nodded her head slowly in confirmation.

"Your mother is _Sonya Fukui_"

_**~XXX*XXX~**_

"Your mother is _Sonya Fukui_"

"Hai" she said softy looking at the sky.

"I thought your last name was Higurashi"

"It is from my father' side, but my mother started this company before she met my dad. She and her boyfriend at the time started it from scratch. After a year or 2 it became one of the most demanding products amongst the business world. They were going to get married after college but during their sophomore year there was an accident. One of the competing companies did not approve of the fact that they were going bankrupted because people stopped using his product in favor for my mothers. He was asking for a merger so he could save what little he had left but they denied him. His hate and anger took over. The fact that a man such as him who has been born into the business from birth was being bested by 2 college students was too much for him and his pride to take. My mom and her boyfriend were out on a date and he was taking her home. They were on road when they noticed a car speeding up behind them"

The very memory made her sad. Her heart twisted in pain just thinking, _'what if my mom never made it?'_

"The car was right behind them so they switched lanes to let them past. When the car got closer they saw the same guy they denied with a gun in his hand aiming at them. My mom panicked and screamed but Hiten remained calm. He slammed the breaks making Menomaru drive past them. He made a "U" turn and gave my mom the phone and told her to call the cops. They said the cops were on the way and to keep going in the same direction so they would meet up in less than 15 minutes but Menomaru would not give up. He followed them again but this time he was shooting at the same time. One of the bullets went through the back window and out windshield. It was only 5 inches away from my moms' face. Hiten told her to keep her head down and to keep talking to the dispatcher. They were up to a 95 miles an hour when he started shooting again. This one took out the side mirror on Hitens' side. Another 5 minutes past when the car couldn't take the speed anymore it got out of control. He grasped the wheel with his foot on the breaks. They could see the cops ahead when the car started to come to a stop. They were armed and ready to fire. Menomaru only had one bullet left and knew it was no use.

_**BANG**_

He shot himself in the head. The medics ran over to help my mom and Hiten. My mother was fine with a few minor injuries and a broken fib, but Hiten wasn't so lucky. When the car stopped it hit a tree on Hitens' side where shards of glass shattered all over him. One shard hit a fatal artery and he bled out in less than 2 minutes. My mom was depressed for weeks but finally got her act together and finished college and took over the company solely but kept his last name to represent the company they created together"

That story always got to here. She was grateful to Hiten. Sonya once took her to his grave and told her all kinds of stories about him. He sounded like a really cool dude that could have kept her mother smiling till her face got stuck like that.

From then on, Kagome would pay her respects and stay awhile. She would talk about how her mom was doing and how she made the business even more profitable and it was going well.

She knew she had no right considering she never met the man but anyone who died protecting her mother held her respect.

Sesshomaru had no idea how to respond to that story so he remained quiet.

He was a little startled when he felt weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Kagomes' head resting on him.

"Thank You Sesshomaru" she said softly "Thank you for listening and being a great friend"


	7. Bump In The Road

"Honestly Sesshomaru you didn't have to walk us back to the door"

They were just now coming back from the park. What a day it was. They played flag football, had contests, he pushed her on the swings, climbed trees and much more.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't make sure you and your brother got back okay" he said smoothly.

Souta was walking behind them the entire time and couldn't help but chuckle. His sister has to be the most oblivious person in the world especially when it came to herself. He knew Sesshomarus' game.

"I'm gonna head inside to boyou" he said walking ahead of them towards the door "thanks again for a fun day Sesshomaru"

"It is fine" he shrugged.

"We should do this again" he said now they were alone.

"Yea we-" but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

_Rihanna S.O.S_

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up_  
_ And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough_  
_ You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue_  
_ 'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you_  
_ I'm the question and you're of course the answer_  
_ Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer_  
_ You make me shaken up, never mistaken_  
_ But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

"Oh that's Bankotsu" she said a little to happily for his liking.

On the outside he was cam and cool but on the inside he was seething venomously just wishing he could lounge through that phone and make the bastard drink his poison.

"Hi Bankotsu. . . Oh I'm okay you. . . that's great I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself. . . Sesshomaru just brought me and my brother home from the park. . well it was us Inuyasha, Sango, Kouga, Ayame and Miroku, oh and Sangos' younger brother. . . Oh he's right here" she said turning to face the dog demon "o okay hold on a sec"

"He wants to speak with you" she said handing him her cell.

"Hn. . . I am fine you. . .That's great to here. . .Oh it was no trouble at all Bankotsu I enjoy being around her, she's a good friend. . . I intend to keep her busy till you get back" through out the entire conversation he was smirking victoriously.

"We'll see you upon your return" he said before hanging up and giving her the phone back.

"He says he will call again later"

"Oh okay thank you" she took the phone back and put into her pocket.

"Well I shall be on my way, I will call back later. The others are saying something about having some sort of movie night tomorrow but are not quite sure. If they decide on having it, would you like to join" he asked.

"I would love to"

"Good, I will call should they decide to have it. . . have a good night Kagome" he said kissing her hand before walking away.

"Y-you too" she said with a blush.

_**~**In The Car**~**_

"Yo talk to me"

"Must you answer a phone like an untrained mongrel"

"What the hell do you want ice dick" he growled irritably

"Do not push your luck with me you ungrateful mutt. . . tell everyone tomorrow night we are having a movie night"

"What the hell no way I have plans"

"I do not care if you are scheduled for a heart transplant, you will do as you are told" he growled before hanging up.

He was in too a good in a mood to let his brother ruined it. All because of his previous phone conversation.

**_~**Flash Back**~_**

**_() Bankotsu speaking._**

_"Hn **(Sesshomaru you bastard)** I am fine you** (I know what you're doing you fucking prick)** That's great to here**(Stay the hell away from my girl or you will regret this)**Oh it was no trouble at all Bankotsu I enjoy being around her, she's a good friend **(Damn you to hell)** It is no trouble at all I intend to keep her busy till you bet back **(You are playing a dangerous game with me Tashio)** We'll see you upon your return"_

_CLICK._

_**~**End Flash Back**~**_

"Life is wonderful"

* * *

Over 7,000 miles away in Cancun in a 5 star hotel laid a gorgeous young man with long black hair braided down his back and deep blue eyes.

"Damn it" he growled before throwing his phone at the wall.

_'That sick sadistic son of a bitch'_

"Bankotsu" came a female voice from behind.

She was a few inches shorter than Bankotsu with blue eyes and silky black hair that came to her hips and they shared the same insignia on their foreheads.

"Are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm good mom" he sighed before sitting down on the couch.

"You know my boys shouldn't frown" she giggled making him look up "you'll get wrinkles"

His mother was one of the leading business ladies in the cosmetics/ fashion franchise industry.

"This girl must be something special for you to lose control . . . when am I going to meet this mystery woman of yours"

"In time mother" he smirked "say can I use you phone mine is a little worse for wears"

They sweat dropped looking at the smoking piece of metal.

"Sure dear here you go" she said before leaving the room.

He dialed a number before putting it on speaker.

"Hey Jak it's me" he smirked.

* * *

"So Kagz who's Bankotsu" Souta asked.

The family was sitting together eating dinner, including Naraku.

"Souta" she growled but that blush made it hard to take her seriously.

"Bankotsu?" Sonya asked.

"He's just one of Narakus' friends" she mumbled playing with her food.

"Didn't sound that way when I heard you on the phone" Souta loves his sister. he truly does but he never passes up an opportunity to make her squirm.

She glanced over to Naraku for help.

_'Bastard'_ she spat inwardly.

He too was eating and waiting for an answer. She just wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

"I thought you liked Sesshomaru" Itachi said with a raised eyebrow.

"It was nothing like that, Sesshomarus' just a friend" she mumbled.

Naraku and Souta were on the verge of breaking down in laughter. Her face was flaming hot.

"I would like to meet him" Sonya smiled.

"Bu"

"No butts missy" she giggled "I want to meet him"

"Well he's on vacation with his family" she said relieved.

"Then we'll do it when he returns"

_'Damn it'_

_'Is it wrong to want to embarrass my daughter intentionally'_

"Sonya dear are you okay" Itachi asked.

One minute she's cutting a piece of cake the next she's laughing like she went mad.

She saw her family looking at her with confusion and sweat drops.

"Oh I'm fine" she smiled "desert anyone"

* * *

It was a beautiful warm Sunday morning around 9 a.m. Kagome was in her room when the phone rang.

"Hello" she giggled.

She was a real morning person. She would put her music on and dance around her room while she cleaned up.

"Well good morning koi I see you're in a good mood" he chuckled.

"Good morning Bankotsu" she said softly with a smile.

"You know what my favorite thing to wake up to in the morning"

"What" she questioned.

"You... waking up next to me in my arms with that beautiful blush you have when you're with me" he whispered smoothly.

Her face went up in flames.

He chuckled "Like the one you're wearing right now"

"I-I am not blushing" she said with a little more confidence but looked out her window for good measure.

"Yeah right" he chuckled "you aren't the best liar koi"

Her faced burned even more when he called her that.

_'When did that happen'_

"I have 2 surprises for you love"

"You don't have to get me a-"

"None of that love, since your my girl, I'm going to treat you like my princess, now the first gift will not be arriving till later on today say around 2. His name is Jakotsu, my cousin. He's been dying to meet the girl that stole his cousins heart. But fair warning he is not like normal males. I'll send a pic so you'll know him when you see him. Your second surprise I wont give any hints on, but it will be arriving sometime on Friday"

"I-I'm your girl" she slightly stuttered.

He couldn't help but laugh.

_'Out of everything I told her **that** is what gets her attention' _he thought amused_._

_"_Only if you wanna be babe"

"I-I would love to" she hid happily but kept cool.

"Great, I'll talk to you later alright"

"Alright"

"Bye"

"Bye"

And they hung up.

She couldn't hold it in any longer "AHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed in absolute delight.

She has boyfriend.

"KAGOME" every one ran into her room hearing her shriek.

"Kagome dear are you okay" Sonya asked.

She just squealed a bunch of words they didn't get.

"Oh sweetie that's great" Sonya said hugging her daughter.

"Did you get any of that" Itachi asked

"Not even a little bit" Souta replied before going back to bed.

* * *

"Hello" she answered picking up her phone.

"Hello Kagome"

"Oh hello Sesshomaru how are you"

"I am fine. . . I hope you are faring well"

"Oh I'm great" she said cheerfully.

"So I hear" he chuckled "well it is confirmed that tonight will be a movie night. Attire is night ware. It is an overnight thing so everyone will be leaving the following day as well as any necessities such as tooth brush, towels, things of that nature and I will be by at 6 tonight to pick you up. Will that due"

"Yes that's fine but I could drive myself. I don't want to have you going through the tro-"

"I assure you it is no trouble at all. I enjoy our conversations when the others are not being fools"

"Oh well if you sure it's okay, I will see you at six"

"See you than Kagome, goodbye"

"Bye Sesshomaru"

_**~**2 hours later**~**_

_**DING DONG**_

"I'LL GET IT MOM" Souta yelled going downstairs.

* * *

**_Knock Knock_**

"Come in"

"Hey Kagome some guys' at the door. He says his name is Jakotsu"

"Ok I'll be right there"

"K"

* * *

"Wow you must be Kagome. . . my cousin did no justice in describing you, you're beautiful but then again he wasn't the best with descriptions. I'm sure he's told you but i'll say it again. My name is Jakotsu Bankotsus' cousin" he said letting her out of his embrace.

It hasn't been 2 minutes and yet she was beyond overwhelmed. Before she could say anything, he took her into bear hug and began to introduce himself, made her blush, and if that wasn't enough she took in his attire.

Dark purple skinny jeans, a plain fitted shirt that shows that he does work out and a pair of black vans.

"It's nice meeting you Jakotsu, would you like to come in" she said standing side.

"I would love to thank you hun" he went in and took off his shoes but remained in his socks "I love your living room, it feels so at home"

"Thank you very much, I'm sure my mother would have loved to hear that, if you'll excuse me I'll go get some snacks from the kitchen and please make yourself at home"

5 minutes later she came back with a tray with a plate of cookies a plate of finger sandwiches and 2 glasses of drinks. She saw he was in the love seat so went over and joined him.

"Mmm this is delicious Kagome" saying as he took a bite from a sandwich.

"So tell me about yourself Kagome"

Kagome really loved talking to Jakotsu. He was hilarious and he told her so many stories of when he and Bankotsu were little. She honestly never would have pegged her boyfriend as a bed wetter.

They talked for hours.

"Oh my I didn't know we we're talking for so long" she said when he watch buzzed. Sesshomaru was going to be there in 10 minutes.

"I am so sorry Jakotsu, I truly did enjoy speaking with you really I did, but a friend of mine is picking me up for a movie night in the next 10 minutes"

"Oh it is fine dear. We'll be seeing more of each other in future. I can see we are going to be great friends"

"I look forward to it. I hope you get home safe and good night"

"Good night to you to princess" he said leaving

Once out of ear shot he got his phone out.

"Hello"

"Hey, I love and adore her. She is just sweet heart,. . . I'm in"


	8. Turn For The Worst

"The others have arrived a few moments early and are currently in the living room" he said as he led the way.

"Hey Kagome" Sango said.

"Hi everyone" she said.

"You're just in time" Miroku said fixing a mat.

"For what"

She wasn't sure how to react to that smirk.

"Twister"

* * *

"Oh god" Ayame groaned "Now I know what a pretzel feels like"

"Ayame get your butt outta my face" Sango growled

"Get your face outta my butt" she growled back.

"AAHHH" they screamed falling on a laughing Kagome.

The guys were just laying back enjoying the show amused.

"You sure you wanna continue your little plan" Kouga said softly

"Sooner or later she may find out and that could cause major damage" Miroku advised.

"Just do what you are told and keep your mouths shut" he growled warningly.

* * *

Everyone were now seated around the big screen watching the grudge.

Ayame, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku took the couch while Inuyasha took the single chair making Kagome and Sesshomaru take the love seat.

Kagome was terrified but was way to involve in the movie to turn away. She didn't notice when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her but from time to time would unknowingly leaned further into him for protection.

The rest of the night went by uneventful. They mainly just sat around talking about random things.

"It is getting rather late" Sesshomaru said looking towards the clock when he noticed Sango yawn.

"Everyone you know your room assignments, Kagome please follow me"

Said girl nodded in agreement and took her stuff into her arms.

She noticed how the arrangement were two to a room but she assumed it was because they were couples.

That is until she got to her room.

It was beautifully decorated. The walls were all white with black and red furnishing, but that's not what impressed her.

Something caught her eye from above.

"Oh my" she whispered in awe. It was a pop out painting of a full fledge dog demon in their true form.

He looked to where she was so fascinated and couldn't help but have his chest swell with pride when she saw him in his true form in all of his glory.

"Is that you Sesshomaru" she asked not being able to take her eyes away.

"Hn, yes it is. It is how this Sesshomaru looks in his true form"

"Wow, your true form truly is magnificent" she said before laying out her sleeping bag.

"What are you doing" he asked a little amused.

"I'm setting up my sleeping bag" she answered

"I will not allow you to sleep on the floor when the bed is better suited" he said rolling up her bag and putting it to the side "it is more than capable of supporting the both of us" he took her hand and led her to the bed.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Not only has she never laid in the same bed as a man, except her father and gramps, but she felt as if she was betraying Bankotsu some how.

Even if she and Sesshomaru were just friends.

"I wont bite Kagome" he chuckled sensing her nervousness.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I know you're a perfect gentlemen but the thing is I still feel a little weird about the whole thing" she explained.

"Why, its not like you're betraying someone"

Her silence had him on edge.

"Kagome?" he didn't like where this was going "Kagome. . . did you and Bankotsu. . ."

"OH NO" she said shaking her head vigorously with a raging blush.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he could just smell it on her, but she was a Miko after all.

"He just asked me to be his girlfriend" she finished.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_'That bastard' _he thought in rage_ 'even when is not here he is a pain in my ass'_

To make matters worse her phone begins to ring. He knew that ring tone.

"Hello Bankotsu, one sec please. . . I'll just take this downstairs, I don't want to disturb anyone" she closed the door behind her and left.

He was too happy she left. He didn't want to scare. His eyes began to seep red and his markings a little jagged.

This wasn't a good sign. Normally Sesshomaru had perfect control over his beast but the thought of his future mate belonging to someone else took away all control he had.

_'NO ONE TAKES MATE'_

* * *

"I never would have thought you were a bed wetter" she giggled hearing him growl in irritation. It was fun teasing him.

"Damn it I told that idiot not to tell those kinds of stories"

"Hahahaha" she laughed softly "If it helps I got to know you a lot better" she giggled.

"No koi it does not help" he sighed.

She just giggled again.

"I love the sound of your laugh" he sighed peacefully.

"I like yours to" she said shyly.

He just chuckled "So what has my princess been up to this night"

"Well after speaking with Jakotsu, Sesshomaru come over and picked me up. I'm at his place right now with the others. They had a movie night and invited me along."

". . .Kagome" he asked softly.

"Yes"

"Could you promise me something"

"Sure what is it"

". . .be careful please" he nearly begged "The thing is, Sesshomaru has a thing for you and ever since the party he's been trying to get you back"

"What do you mean, we never went out"

"Yes I know that, but before the whole gym class incident he has been trying to win you over, and now he's picking up where he left off. . . I trust you I really do but it scares me how oblivious you could be sometimes when it comes to affection towards your own person. . . I just really care about you and I when I get back I want to explore what we have too see if it could go any deeper"

She didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Kagome are you there"

She was about to answer when she saw a shadow over her. She looked up and nearly screamed.

"Oh Sesshomaru you scared for a minute. Is there something I-" she was cut off when he smashed his lips roughly against hers.

"Sesshomaru" she said desperately "please stop" but he was not relenting.

* * *

"Kagome. . . Kagome" he growled but nothing. Something did not sit well with him. He could hear whimpering pleas and growling in the back ground.

"Damn you Sesshomaru" he cursed before hanging up and redialing a different number.

_'Looks like your present is coming a little early love'_

"Naraku"

* * *

"Sesshomaru please get off" she pled but it went un heard.

In just the shortest amount of time Sesshomaru removed her blouse and now had his hand under her bra, his lips lavishing her neck and his other hand in her pants against her panties playing with her pearl.

"Mate will be mines" he growled against her neck before licking her pulse point.

Kagome was petrified. It was like reenactment from her past.

"Do not weep mate" he growled soothingly licking away the tears.

"No please" she cried feeling him remove her pants.

"SESSHOMARU" he growled angrily when he caught sight of his friends.

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT THIS SESSHOMARU AND HIS MATE" he roared.

"GET YOUR DAMN PAWS OFF HER" Kouga growled as he Inuyasha and Miroku rushed him.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE" Miroku yelled to the girls as they distracted Sesshomaru.

"Come on Kagome" Ayame said running towards her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" Sesshomaru yelled.

"AAAHHHHH"

"SANGO"

"AYAME"

With one swat of his tail the girls flew through the air into the wall far from Kagome.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"

Inuyasha and the others looked up and saw not only Bankotsus' cousin Jakotsu, but also a very pissed off Naraku and the rest of his crew.

Naraku looked around and on the couch was his teary eyed little sister with no shirt and her pants around her ankles

He turned his cold red eyes towards Sesshomaru.

"I WARNED YOU YOU BASTARD"


	9. My Princess

"I WARNED YOU YOU BASTARD" Naraku roared after throwing off his shirt at Kagome to cover her up "Get her out of here" he ordered/growled at her 5 friends.

They didn't need to be told twice. There was no way they could take on Sesshomaru in this condition, even as a team. Only Naraku knew how to handle Sesshomaru when he's this pissed.

Inuyasha lifted her bridal style and they raced through the night to take her home.

"I warned you what would happen should you do wrong by her" he growled before lunging forward.

* * *

"Damn it mutt why'd you stop" Kouga growled. They were on their way to Kagomes' home when Inuyasha suddenly stop.

"Can it you flea bitten bastard if you know where she lives then by all means do tell" he growled annoyed.

That made them sweat drop.

"Come to think of it, I don't think any one, save Sesshomaru has ever been to her house" Ayame said softly thinking back.

"We're not very good friends are we" Sango sighed.

* * *

"YOU DARE STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY MATE"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE HER MATE IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT" he growled before releasing his miasma.

"We have to do something" Hakudoshi.

"Agreed" Kanna came in "they are too evenly matched. Should this continue they will both perish"

"I have an idea" Renkotsu spoke up.

* * *

They were pulled from their thoughts when the girl in Inuyashas' arms was beginning to stir.

"Kagome" Sango and Ayame asked softly.

At first it was a little blurry before her eyes came into focus. She looked up and saw silver hair and golden eyes. Memories came flooding back and she panicked.

"AAAHHHHHHH" she screamed jumping out his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL WENCH"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME"

_'Oh shit'_

* * *

"Ooooh am I part of this plan dear cousin" Jakotsu said hopefully.

"No" he said making Jakotsu sulk in a corner.

"Kagura 1st I need you to. . . "

* * *

"KAGOME"

She was now levitating in the sky with pink energy swirling around her. Her eyes were now glowing white as her hair whipped all aound.

"How the hell is this even possible" Inuyasha growled as they dodged her energy blasts.

"No way is she a Miko" Kouga growled "No Miko has this kind of power"

"Unless she is the Shikon No Tama Miko"

* * *

"WIND GUST" Kagura yelled as she cleared the air of the poison.

Hakudoshi stood behind Kanna and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Teleportation" he whispered before reappearing above the battle at a safe distance.

She called fourth her mirror "Absorption" she absorbed all of Narakus' poisonous insects as well as each off their attacks.

"NOW KAGURA HAKUDOSHI" Renkotsu yelled.

"DANCE OF BLADES" "REVERSE YOKI"

Just as Kagura released her attack Hakudoshi absorbed it and used at his own. He sent it back to the demons but with little force.

It hit them dead on as it rendered them unconscious from exhaustion.

"So it has finally happened" Kanna said looking into her mirror.

"What are you talking about koi" Hakudoshi said as they landed.

"Look for yourselves"

They gathered round and looked into the mirror.

They saw Kagome sending out her energy as the others tries to dodge.

"Oh no my Inuyasha" Jakotsu cried seeing him just barely dodge her last attack.

"IM COMING INUYASHA" he yelled leaving the others in his dust.

"Its hard to believe he's not in jail yet"

* * *

"What are you going on about monk"

"Yea I always that the legend of the jewel was just a myth" Ayame said they took cover behind a near by tree.

"No the legend is very true. You all know the legend of the jewel but only the basics. The jewel is passed down from generation to generation as it finds a new protector."

"Get on with it bozou" Inuyasha growled annoyed.

"Long story short Kagome must have to be one of the kindest souls and most selfless the jewel has ever known deeming her worthy of powers over Life and Death"

"What does that mean exactly" Sango questioned.

"Her powers are used according to her mood. For instance my love, Kagomes' eyes are white signaling she is alone and scared. Her being in this state will do us no fatal harm, she only attacks when someone becomes too close for her comfort"

"So what are saying monk" Kouga asked.

"I say we wait, wait until she tires out"

* * *

"Oh no my poor little Kagome" Jakotsu cooed softly seeing the poor girl lying lifelessly in the middle of the road.

"You can come out now" he called looking towards the woods where Inuyasha and his friend emerged.

"I will take her home" Jakotsu said gently picking her up bridle style.

"Will she be alright" Sango asked sadly.

Out of everyone in the world, why her? Why Kagome? Why was she the one too suffer the most?

"She will not die, if that is what you are implying. She is merely exhausted. If you endured what she has, would you not crave rest. . . follow if you wish but you mustn't wake her. Should you disturb her in this condition her powers will act on its own accord as if it under attack. She will not do it intentionally though. You could call it a last defense if you will" with that, he took off full speed towards the shrine.

* * *

"Be very quiet" Jakotsu warned as they were arriving at the shrine "I do not wish to disturb her family, so we will go through her bedroom window"

They just nodded in agreement.

Being a master ninja Jakotsu had no problem jumping towards her window.

He picked the lock for a few seconds before unlocking it.

He laid her on her bed before turning towards the others.

"Inuyasha" he said softly but with authority "I suggest you go back and check on your brother and inform your parents of what has occurred"

"Uh yeah sure" he said before leaving.

"I will remain here to inform her mother about Naraku and the condition of her daughter. I suggest you all leave and get some rest. When she wakes, there is no telling how she may react to so many faces."

"Come on guys" Kouga said making the others.

He looked backed towards the unconscious girl.

_'Rest for as long as you need hun, you deserve it'_

**_~**2 hours later**~_**

It took over an hour to calm Sonya down and from wanting to go back and finish what Naraku started. Souta didn't know how to take the news. He thought Sesshomaru was a good person and real stand up guy, but apparently he is nothing but some spoiled brat who takes whet he can not have. Jakotsu offered to stay here and watch over Kagome while they go to the hospital for Naraku. Sonya was a little reluctant at first, yes Jakotsu came off as trusting when she meant him the other day but after tonight, family is the only one you can truly count on.

Hearing Souta offer to stay behind eased her a little until he convinced her everything will be fine.

She and Itachi left for the hospital while Jakotsu kept watch in Kagomes' room and Souta relocated outside the door with a sleeping bag.

Jakotsu fell into a light sleep as he kept his senses up, when he felt someone approach him.

He knew it wasn't Kagome, he was about to attack until he recognized the aura.

"Prince couldn't wait to see his princess I suppose" Jakotsu chuckled softly looking up at the figure.

"Thanks Jak, you always come through when I need you man" he replied softly not wanting to wake the girl.

"You can replay me by promising me that you will treat this little flower with care and love"

"Don't worry man, I really care for her and nothing will happen under my watch"

"Hn" he said getting up "good seeing you again Bank"

"You too Jakotsu"

"I'll be downstairs but watch your step, the kid brother is outside the door sleeping" he said before leaving quietly.

Once he was gone Bankotsu went to lock the window and shut the blinds before walking back towards the bed.

"Don't worry princess" he said softly brushing her bangs away from her face "now that I'm back, I wont leave your side for anything"

He took off his shoes and got into bed with Kagome scooting her towards the wall. He carefully took her into his secure arms and held her to his chest.

"Sleep well princess"

_'My Princess'_


	10. Day After

_'What is that'_

It was the middle of the afternoon when Kagome began to stir, but couldn't move. She felt something holding her down. She opened her eyes as they came into focus.

She came face to face, well face to chest with a hard chest. She didn't know what was going on, where she was but didn't stop to think. She began to thrash and struggle when she heard soft laughter.

"Calm down princess" he said softly "It's only me"

Wait. She knew that voice.

She opened her eyes and saw beautiful blue eyes looking down at her.

"Bankotsu" she said softly. She felt tears coming on but held back "What are you doing here, I thought you weren't due back till next week"

"Please don't do that princess" he said softly sitting up.

"Do what"

He turned and lifted her into his lap making her straddle him.

"That, the act" he brushed her hair aside before softly caressing her cheek with his thumb "When you're around me you don't have to act strong, . . . you can cry"

"Bu-" but was cut off when he pulled her into his arms securely.

"Just let it out princess" he whispered holding her close.

No later when those words left his mouth, she clung to him and let the tears fall freely while he rocked her back and fourth gently stroking her hair.

_**~**20 Minutes Later**~**_

"S-sorry I got y-your shirt w-wet" she hiccupped softly.

"It doesn't matter"

"Not that I'm not happy that you're back, but what are you doing back so early" she asked looking up.

"I was planning on surprising you Friday night. . ." his eyes became cold and hard as he wrapped his arms protectively around her "but when I talked you last night. . . I called the others and got the first flight out"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your family vacation" she said guilty.

"Do not ever say that. I did what I did because I care. The entire time we were there I wished I was with you" he pulled back and lifted her chin with a single finger "I promise to always protect you" he leaned in and finally took her lips with his own in a sweet soft gentle kiss.

_'She taste like strawberries'_ he inwardly moaned.

_'OH MY GOD'_ she shouted inwardly _'THIS IS MY FIRST KISS AND ITS AMAZING'_ she thought kissing back as she wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands relocated to her hips.

Several minutes later they pulled back needing oxygen.

"T-that was my f-first kiss" she breathed with a dazed look.

"Hope I made it special enough" he said softly holding her close with her head resting on his chest and his chin on top her head.

They just sat there in a comfortable silence in each others arms.

"As much as I love the thought of you on this bed wrapped in my arms, I'm not sure how your family would take my first impression"

Just like that she jumped from his lap with a fierce blush.

He chuckled getting up before walking towards her.

He had her against a wall with his arm stretched beside her head and a finger under her chin.

"I'll be back in 2 hours to take you out" he said before smashing his lips against hers in a passionate yet hungry kiss.

He pulled away with a smirk before heading back to the window and left.

She just stood there gazing at where he just stood before sliding down the wall.

_'And he's all mine'_ she thought dreamily.

* * *

"Well good afternoon sunshine"

She was surprised Jakotsu was there.

"Good afternoon Jakotsu. . . I hope I didn't put you through too much trouble"

"Always thinking of others" she turned and saw Souta walking out the kitchen

"But never yourself. . . .How are you feeling dear" Sonya asked

"I'm ok" she mumbled.

"You must have had a beautiful wake up call" Jakotsu smirked.

_'Oh my'_ he thought wanting to laugh _'I don't even think that shade exists'_

"Oh and Kagome you have some people who wants to see you in the kitchen" Sonya said going back with her daughter following her.

"KAGOME"

"Oh he- Ummph"

She was tackled down by her two worried friends.

"We came to see if she was alright" Kouga said getting his girl off her.

"Not to injure her further" Miroku mimicked.

"Oh sorry" they said scratching her head.

* * *

They all stayed in the living chatting when Kagome recognized the time.

"Oh no he'll be here soon" she said frantically getting to her feet.

"Who" Inuyasha asked.

"Bankotsu" she said shyly.

When she turned, she did not like that smirk on her mothers' face.

Before she could protest Jakotsu, Sango, and Ayame interfered.

"We'll help"

* * *

Sonya went back to the boys and took a seat.

"Nice place you got here" Inuyasha said looking around.

"Who would have guessed that Kagomes' mother is the number one wealthiest business woman Sonya Fukui"

"Yes" she taking a seat "well now that we're up to speed lets get down to business" she said with a stern voice.

"Tell me what you know about Bankotsu"

* * *

"On no that just wont do" Jakotsu said looking at Ayames choice laid out on the bed.

A pair of dark denim shorts, white fitted tank top, and a pair of black vans.

"And what's wrong with it" she growled a little offended.

"For starters it's so plain and out done. She go out in that then she's basically saying this is nothing special so I didn't bother putting much thought into this. Besides with those beautiful eyes she need something to make them shine but at the same time reveal what a bright happy personality she has"

"How about this" Sango said laying hers out.

"Honey with all those colors I wouldn't know if worked at the circus or got into it with a rainbow" he criticized going through her walk in.

As he was looking through her wardrobe Kagome was in the background trying to keep Sango and Ayame from killing Jakotsu.

"Perfect. . . and just in time"

* * *

"You must be Bankotsu" Sonya said looking at the boy with hard eyes.

"Yes ma'am, . . . I suppose you're Ms. Higurashi, Kagomes' mother"

"You are half correct. . . Come in and have a seat I wish to speak with you"

_**~**In The Living Room**~**_

"What are your intentions towards my daughter" she said getting right to the point.

Bankotsu wasn't the least bit nervous. He was a warrior for Kamis' sake, but this is the mother of the girl he wants to be with so it couldn't hurt.

"Get to know her and explore the relationship we have now to see if it could develop further" he said directly.

"Just how further are you trying to go" she said as her eyes darkened

"If you are implying sex, then no. That wont be for some time and _ONLY_ if _SHE_ is ready" he said letting her know that he didn't care whether or not she approved of them having sex. That decision is solely for Kagome to make.

Sonya didn't know how to read this boy. He showed no fear nor any signs of deceit.

_'So he's straight forward'_ she thought not portraying any emotions.

"IF you were to marry my daughter how would you support her"

"My brothers and I are going to start up our own dojo of martial arts after college and obtaining all the necessary documents and licenses"

Sonya was about to continue when he cut her off.

"I mean you no disrespect ma'am but lets be blunt. You could sit here all day asking me all the same questions and I sit here and tell you what you want to here right, but lets get real. What I say makes no real difference considering that they're only pretty words, you wont really consider me worthy until you see how it is I treat your daughter in person not by what I promise"

That shut her up. Never had she met such a specimen.

He was blunt, intelligent, had his answers were well thought out. . . In all honesty he was off to a good start. Except for the whole cutting her off thing but still.

"Wow" he said looking towards the entrance.

Sonya turned and saw her daughter.

She came out wearing a beautiful light blue summer dress with a fitted waist and flirty bottom. It came up at least 5 inches above her knees. Her hair was up in a half ponytail with softly curled ends and a little hump on top. She wore a silver necklace with a small teddy bear shaped charm hanging down along with a pair of silver sandals to complete her look.

"You look stunning princess" he said softly kissing her cheek.

"T-thank you, you look kawii in your out fit" she said with a slight blush but also a small smile

"Where would you too be going this evening" Sonya questioned standing up.

"Well that's for Kagome to decide" he answered taking her hand.

"What" said girl asked startled.

"Todays all about you princess"

Sonya watched as her flustered daughter tried to convince him that they could do things he liked as well but he wasn't going to let her win.

_'She's finally begin to speak up for herself'_ she thought turning an eye back to Bankotsu_ 'All thanks to this young boy I am sure'_

"Well" Sonya said reverting back to her happier self "no sense in fighting it out here" she led them to the door "have fun and have her home by midnight" with that she gave Kagome her purse then closed the door.

The others felt a cold shiver go up their spine at the glint in her eyes.

"Who's up for a little espionage mission. . .SOUTA"


	11. Day Out

"What does my princess have in mine for today" he asked driving pulling off.

"Is it okay if we go to the hospital. . . I really want to see if Naraku is alright"

He sighed a breath of relief. He feared she wanted to see Sesshomaru.

"Sure thing princess"

* * *

"Excuse me" Kagome said gently tapping the counter top "Would you please tell me the room for Naraku Onigumo, please"

"Hold on a sec" she said rudely "Cant you see I'm busy" she hissed before seeing Bankotsu "I-I mean how may I help you"

She wasn't paying any mind to Kagome but had her eyes on Bankotsu. She even had the audacity to lean over giving him a view of her assets.

He was torn between anger and disgust. Anger because of the way she treated Kagome. Disgust because she was an obvious whore. He despised loose women. They had absolutely no boundaries nor loyalty.

Kagome wasn't so innocent she didn't realize what the nurse was doing. . . or at least was trying to do. By the look on her boyfriends face, he wanted to throw up.

"Excuse me" she said a little louder this time trying to get the nurses attention.

"What" she hissed softly.

"I said could you direct us to the room belonging to Naraku Onigumo" she said sternly.

"I'll watch your tone little girl" the nurse snapped.

Bankotsu had just about enough of this slut but something caught his attention. And it was radiating off the little woman next to him.

_'Is this what Jakotsu was talking about'_

**_~**Flash Back**~_**

_" I really like Kagome" Jakotsu said over the phone "She's kind sweet and just to adorable and easily embarrassed" he squealed in delight "I could have a lot of fun with her"_

_"Easy Jak" he chuckled "Kagomes' mine"_

_"Who knew she had a dark side as well. . . if I hadn't seen it for myself, I definitely wouldn't have believed. Hell, I still don't"_

_"What are you blabbing on about now. There isn't a mean bone in her body" he replied._

_"Well the sweet Kagome your dating will probably cry for accidently stepping on an ant saying something about taking the life of another poor creature and leaving the poor family in despair about their lost one" he said dramatically "but on a serious note. . . when she gets angry or scared, she's a different person"_

_"Jak would you just get to the point" he said a little annoyed._

_"Impatient bastard" Jakotsu muttered._

_"What did you just call me"_

_"Any way, you already know that she's a Miko" he said getting into it "but not just any Miko, the Miko"_

_"Would just stop speaking in riddles baka and spit it out"_

_He loved his cousin dearly. He truly did, they were like best friends but sometimes Jakotsu questioned Bankotsu intelligence._

_'Lucky he's rich' he mused._

_"I mean she's the Shikon Miko. By what the monk says, her powers are controlled by her emotions. Should she come under a great sense of fear or overly angry her powers takes over accordingly"_

**_~**End Flash Back**~_**

He didn't believe his cousin than. He honestly thought the idiot had hit a few bars with out him again.

But apparently Jakotsu was telling the truth.

He watched carefully as Kagomes' eyes started to see red. Her aura was angry but not as powerful as it was the other night and in the past.

"You better listen to me you little bitch" she snapped making Bankotsu little on edge.

She was not speaking in a voice that was hers. It was dark, manish, and raspy.

The nurse was to shocked to speak.

"I don't have time for some wanna be top notch looking bitch who probably peeked in high school while giving out blow jobs when she was 15 but finally realized her golden years were gone and couldn't bare to look at herself in the mirror so now goes around flaunting saggy assets hoping to relive the glory days but in reality is nothing more than some chalky worn out burlap sack that even their step dad wont want"

Bankotsu was in pure shock and the nurse was choking on her own sobs but that didn't stop her.

"Now I suggest that you weak sniveling cradle robbing whore better give me the information I demand or you will find yourself checking into one of these rooms for even entertaining the idea of taking what is mine" she threatened dangerously.

"He-here you go" she cried before bolting away in tears to the nearest bathroom.

It was a quiet walk towards Narakus' room. Though she didn't have much control over her defensive side, she was aware of what was occurring. She felt horrible. She hated causing others pain even in self defense.

To her, her powers were a gift and a curse. She was blessed with both powers over life and death. She was proud of her powers of life. To heal all living creatures. Like she did for the flower she gave life to that would never bloom, but because of her powers, it would never have to worry about a short life. Those are the sides of her powers she loved to explore and become one with, but her other side was one she could do with out.

She never really tried to tame that side of her. It always terrified her. It was like she became war lord who was relishing the sight of another's suffering. That's why she would always try to avoid confrontation and people who disliked her. She didn't want any trouble to the point where that side would emerge.

They will look at her as if she was a monster that needed to die.

They would hate her.

They would fear her.

They would shun her.

She was brought to Earth when she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

She snapped around and saw it was Bankotsu.

"Did you here me" he asked gently taking his hand away.

_'Now he's afraid of me too'_ she thought sadly.

"No" she whispered covering her eyes with her bangs "I'm sorry I wasn't listening. What did you say"

"I said we're here"

She looked up and saw they were in front Narakus' room.

She knocked gently and entered hearing the okay.

"Hey" Naraku said looking up from his magazine.

"Naraku how are you feeling, are you okay, do you need something, are you hu-" her frantic rant was cut short when he started laughing.

"I'm okay Kagome, you know I can take a punch" he smirked.

"Maybe, but not a hole in the gut" she said frantically with tears ready to fall.

"Bankotsu" he said getting his attention.

"What's up"

"Could you give my sister and I some privacy so we may speak" he said.

That's another trait he shared with Sesshomaru. Making a question sound like an order/statement.

"Sure" he said before closing the door behind him.

"What happened" he said seriously

Naraku was not fooled by the tears one bit. He knew she was worried about him but that is not the reason behind the tears. Even though they have been separated for years he could still read her like an opened book.

"It happened again" she hiccupped.

She knew she could never fool Naraku so just decided to confess.

"It happened again last night but it wasn't as bad as before and it happened again down stairs but this time it was merely words" she cried softly into her hands.

She heated feeling this way. So weak and vulnerable especially in front the ones she cares about. She didn't want them to think she was weak. But what else could she do but cry.

He watched in heart break as she tried furiously to wipe away the tears, but to no avail. They jut kept coming.

For a girl like Kagome, this was a torture worse than death. Her true personality was that of a flower. Fragile, beautiful, kind and brings happiness to those around them as they come into full bloom.

To have such a blood lust creature hiding in her and using her body in rage and anger was a burden her kind hearted nature could never take.

"A-and B-Bankotsu saw m-me that w-way" she cried.

She feared that he would leave her like all the others.

She didn't want to be alone any more. Not when she finally found happiness.

"Come here Kagome" he ordered gently.

She saw him scoot over so she could sit.

"Before you do anything rash you have to think this through" he advised "Bankotsu isn't one to scare easily. Before you do something you may regret, talk to him. Maybe he was just shocked and didn't know how to react"

"How is Sesshomaru" she asked changing the subject.

_'She was always so stubborn'_ he thought, but it was out of his hands. She was a pro at avoiding unwanted subjects.

"He is fine" he growled a little annoyed that she would even ask about him so soon.

After Inuyasha explained how he would call Kagome his mate during the whole or deal, he realized that the entire thing was unpreventable.

Sesshomaru was and still is hopelessly in love with Kagome.

* * *

The ride was quiet as they drove around aimlessly.

"You are going to break up with me now aren't you" she whispered softly not looking up.

"What" he heard what she said just fine but wanted to know where it came from.

"You no longer want me after seeing me like that" she whispered.

His silence confirmed her fears.

He didn't answer, instead he kept driving for about 20 minutes before pulling over.

He got out and went to her and gently pulled her out. Not letting go of her hand, he made her follow. They were in the park but he didn't stop, he kept going deeper and deeper until all noises of the city were dead to his ears.

He cared for Kagome very much and was not ashamed to call her his but he did have a reputation. He and his brothers had many enemies. He will not let them know Kagome was his weakness. He will not put her in danger by being kind and gentle to her in public.

When he thought they were deep enough he stopped. He turned around and made her face him. He cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips into hers.

The kiss was rough, hard, and filled with raw passion when he pushed her against a tree as if trying to force body into his.

Kagome was beyond shocked.

Why was he kissing her? Didn't he want to leave her like the rest?

She was even more shocked that she didn't fear Bankotsu right now especially after Sesshomaru. She found this . . . pleasurable.

She closed her eyes just enjoying this moment.

As they went on never breaking the kiss, he had her legs wrapped around him as his body pushed her deeper keeping her body up with his hands digging into the bark on either side of her.

"Kagome" he moaned softly reluctantly pulling away but they gotta breath some time.

"Kagome look at me" he said breathlessly regaining his voice "I don't care about what I saw back there, you just caught me off guard which never happens. I mean I was shocked, yeah but I'm not dumb enough to let you go because of it. Look Kagome, I know what happened back there isn't the real you and it terrifies you everyday knowing you cant control it. We all have our obstacles we wish to overcome but are to afraid to face. "

He let her down so no she was standing on her own but still had her caged in his arms.

"I'm not very good with words, I've always been a man of action so I hope I phrase this right. I have never run away from a battle. I face my opponents dead on with confidence and determination. Believe me when I say that I will never run from you and I will never let you force yourself away from me because you think you're protecting me. I know you're scared Kagome but you have to ask yourself are you willing to give up all your happiness in terms of fear or are you ready confront what you fear the most to finally be happy" he said encouragingly holding out his hand.

She just stared in shock for a few moments as his words sunk in.

She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms securely.

"I will never abandon you Kagome"


	12. Sonyas' POV

**_()Sonya Thinking_**

**_()Sonya and the others Talking_**

"SOUTA"

"Yea mom" he said coming down stairs.

"Get dressed, . . . we're all going out for a little fun."

* * *

"I cant believe we're actually doing this" Inuyasha muttered but inwardly was pumped.

This felt like an actual mission.

Sonya paid no mind to Inuyashas' protest as she check her ear piece.

" every one read me" she said into the mic.

I know what I'm doing is a little unorthodox and sneaky but this was my little girl. I do not take family matters lightly. After the incident when she was a child father and I would take turns following her to and from school. Now that time has repeated itself I will NOT take any chances.

"The day you all became friends with my daughter you signed up for everything that came with it" I said before my voice became hard and serious.

"If there is any one who is not willing to through with this leave my sight now and reframe further contact with my daughter"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hearing no protest I kept going.

"I know you all have seen at least one GOOD spy movie but I am telling you this now, it is NOTHING like that. I just want to listen in and see how a guy like Bankotsu treats my daughter"

Little did any one know the plan was already set in motion when Bankotsu and Kagome left for their date.

_**~**Flash Back**~**_

_"Well" Sonya said reverting back to her happier self "no sense in fighting it out here" she led them to the door _

_She went to the corner tale and got her daughters' purse but before attaching a nearly undetectable device on to her purse that blended well with the color of the fabric._

_"Have fun and have her home by midnight" with that she gave Kagome her purse then closed the door._

**_~**End Flash Back**~_**

_'I accept your challenge Bankotsu'_ she smirked.

**_'you wont really consider me worthy until you see how it is I treat your daughter in person not by what I promise'_**

"Oaky this is how we're gonna do this"

* * *

"Excuse me would you please tell me the room for Naraku Onigumo, please"

"Hold on a sec" the nurse snapped "Cant you see I'm busy. . . I-I mean how may I help you"

**_(When we're done here I may have to come back and teach that little slut a lesson)_**

**_(What a slut) Ayame mumbled looking through her binoculars. _**

"Excuse me" she said a little louder this time trying to get the nurses attention.

"What" she hissed softly.

"I said could you direct us to the room belonging to Naraku Onigumo" she said sternly.

"I'll watch your tone little girl" the nurse snapped.

"I don't have time for some wanna be top notch looking bitch who probably peeked in high school while giving out blow jobs when she was 15 but finally realized her golden years were gone and couldn't bare to look at herself in the mirror so now goes around flaunting saggy assets hoping to relive the glory days but in reality is nothing more than some chalky worn out burlap sack that even their step dad wont want"

**_("...'')_**

**_("...")_**

**_("...")_**

**_("...")_**

_**(Damn) she heard Kouga mumbled into his mic (remind me never to get her upset) **_**the others nodded in agreement.**

"Now I suggest that you weak sniveling cradle robbing whore better give me the information I demand or you will find yourself checking into one of these rooms for even entertaining the idea of taking what is mine" she threatened dangerously.

**_("...'')_**

**_("...")_**

**_("...")_**

**_("...")_**

_**(Whoa) Souta chuckled (Go sis)**_

"He-here you go"

* * *

**_(Come on Bankotsu, give me a reason to hate your guts) _**I thought listening to the silence** _(Are you not the warrior the others claim you to be, . . . will you run now that Kagome has proven to be a little more of a handful)_**

"I said we're here" they heard Bankotsu say.

**_KNOCK_**

**_ KNOCK_**

"Hey"

"Naraku how are you feeling, are you okay, do you need something, are you hu-"

"I'm okay Kagome, you know I can take a punch"

"Maybe, but not a hole in the gut"

"Bankotsu"

"What's up"

"Could you give my sister and I some privacy so we may speak"

"Sure"

"What happened"

_**(I swear you could never get anything passed that boy. . . I wonder how could make a question sound like an order)**_

_**~**With Bankotsu**~**_

He was a little ways away by the vending machine.

'Now who is my next target' he thought getting his drink.

Bankotsu hated when people thought he was a fool and Sony was not helping if she thought he didn't know they were around spying on him and Kagome.

'I always wanted a good reason to put Inuyasha in his place. . . I recall seeing that fake monk groping Kagome. . . .Monk than Inuyasha' he thought with a smirk.

**_~**Back with Kagome**~_**

"It happened again" Kagome hiccupped.

Sonya hated having any of her children in pain especially when their is nothing she could do about it.

"It happened again last night but it wasn't as bad as before and it happened again down stairs but this time it was merely words" she cried softly into her hands.

_**(Last night. . . so the others have seen what she is capable of. . . yet the remained by her side)**_

She listened in with a heavy heart hearing her daughters sobs of anguish.

The others felt a little guilty for being afraid of her the other night, but they couldn't just leave her like that.

For a girl like Kagome, this was a torture worse than death. Her true personality was that of a flower. Fragile, beautiful, kind and brings happiness to those around them as they come into full bloom.

To have such a blood lust creature hiding in her and using her body in rage and anger was a burden her kind hearted nature could never take.

"A-and B-Bankotsu saw m-me that w-way" she cried.

"Before you do anything rash you have to think this through"

"Bankotsu isn't one to scare easily. Before you do something you may regret, talk to him. Maybe he was just shocked and didn't know how to react"

_**(That's my boy)**_

"How is Sesshomaru" Kagome asked changing the subject.

**_(I could never get her to listen to reason)_**

"He is fine" Naraku growled.

* * *

The others were on the move careful not to be seen by the couple

"You are going to break up with me now aren't you"

Sonya heard Kagome ask.

**_(She would always think the worst)_**

"What"

"You no longer want me after seeing me like that"

**_(Ignorant bastard)_** Souta thought. He could only imagine the look on his mothers face right now when Bankotsu didn't answer.

**_(Where are they going)_ **Sonya asked out loud but mainly to herself.

They got out and went deep into the woods behind the park.

**_(Okay Kouga this is where you come in. I know wolf demons are notorious for their hunting ways. Put your skills to use and follow behind but DO NOT let them know they are being followed. You are also going to be my eyes and tell me what they're doing)_**I ordered.

_**(Yes ma'am)**_

Kouga got off his bike and followed discreetly behind the couple before they stopped.

He knew they were in for it when they saw Bankotsu next. He is no ones fool, he knew he was being followed.

_**(Okay Kouga, it's too quiet what are the doing)**_

_**(I-I don't think you want to know)**_ he whispered back with a fierce blush.

**(KOUGA)**

**(Damn It there making out)** he growled back from his post. He was in the highest branch in a tree bout 6 feet from the couple.

_**(Uh. . . you there Ms. Fukui)**_

_**(''...")**_

_**(Damn is he even letting her breath)**_

_**(INUYASHA)**_

_**("...")**_

_**(OKAY THIS HAS GONE OFF LONG ENOUGH) **_Souta growled looking at _**his watch (8 FUCKIN MINUTES)**_

_**(SOUTA LANGUAGE AND YOU WILL DO NOTHING UNLESS I SAY)**_

_**("...Sorry mom)**_

Souta was losing his patience and fast as two more minutes passed when they finally heard talking.

"Kagome"

"Kagome look at me"

"I don't care about what I saw back there, you just caught me off guard which never happens. I mean I was shocked, yeah but I'm not dumb enough to let you go because of it. Look Kagome, I know what happened back there isn't the real you and it terrifies you everyday knowing you cant control it. We all have our obstacles we wish to overcome but are to afraid to face. "

**_(Who knew Bankotsu was such a pansy)_**

**_(INUYASHA)_**

"I'm not very good with words, I've always been a man of action so I hope I phrase this right. I have never run away from a battle. I face my opponents dead on with confidence and determination. Believe me when I say that I will never run from you and I will never let you force yourself away from me because you think you're protecting me. I know you're scared Kagome but you have to ask yourself are you willing to give up all your happiness in terms of fear or are you ready confront what you fear the most to finally be happy"

**_(Awww)_ **the females cried.

**_(Oh please)_** the boys thought.

"I will never abandon you Kagome"

_**(Okay everyone retreat and meet back at the house)**_ I ordered **_(She's in good hands)_**

* * *

I couldn't get that smile that was plastered to my face off the entire way home.

Bankotsu maybe the one to help her Kagome where she could not.

"Okay everyone" I said as we all went back into the house "I want to thank you all for helping me today. I couldn't have picked a finer group of people for my daughter to call friends"

She said looking at each one of them but couldn't get passed the guilty looks.

"What is wrong" I asked.

". . .When we first saw Kagome like that the other night" Sango said.

". . . we truly were afraid" Ayame admitted softly.

". . .we wanted to run" Kouga continued.

"But we didn't have the heart to leave her like that. She was always so kind to us" Miroku said.

"And forgiving" Inuyasha said remembering how easily she forgive him "It wouldn't have been fair if we just left. She gave us all a chance, so it was only right that we remained by her side"

Sonya looked upon the group with a knew light.

Loyalty and honesty.

"That proves just how devoted you are to my Kagome and how determined you are to remain by her side"

They looked as if that was the last thing they expected me to say.

"Yeah" Souta said with a small smile "If you were afraid that proves that you saw the dark side of Kagome but you still stuck around through it all. . . you are good people"

Hearing my son say that only made my chest swell with pride at what a great job father and I did raising them.

_'Hitachi' _I thought fondly thinking of her husband _'I think we did well with our little monsters'_ I thought amused.

"Who wants snacks" I offered going into the kitchen with them following behind.

"Mom whats up" Souta asked when I suddenly stopped.

They came around in the kitchen to see a very annoyed Jakotsu glaring at them from the head of the table.

"HOW COULD YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE"

Sweat drop.

_'I knew I forgot something'_


	13. Finding Her Strength

It's been almost 5 months since the day Bankotsu promised to help her tame her defensive side.

He was not going easy on her, not that she wanted him to. He even got his brothers, Jakotsu and Naraku to help as well. At first she thought it was impossible but he wouldn't let her give up no matter how much she begged and she was grateful for that. She had finally gotten the hang of controlling her defensive side. But for her own sake she wanted to do something that proved that she was ready for anything the Kamis brought her way.

_**~** In the City of Kawasaki**_**~

She was back in her old town. Bankotsu was completely against this entire thing but she begged and pleaded with him than he gave in.

She walked the grounds that led her to the meanest and roughest parts of that city.

It looked like a ghost town. The roads were clear with the exception of trash every where.

She looked around and not a soul in sight but she knew her boyfriend and the others where near lurking in the shadows ready for anything that may prove to much for her to handle.

"Hey sweetness" she heard a voice approach from behind "Why don't you say you and me have a little fun"

"No thank you" she said rather disgusted and began to walk away. Ever since meeting Bankotsu came into her life she became more confident in herself and spoke up.

"I'm afraid you missed understood sexy. . . you see I gave you the impression that I was asking permission" he growled grabbing her arm and forcefully pulling her back against his chest.

"I will not warn you a second time" she growled in pure disgust.

_'This guy seems he doesn't know how to work a shower'_ she thought as his disgusting hands were all over her body.

"Release me"

"Mmm" he moaned into her ear grinding against her ass "I like a bitch with a spine. . .you really know how to turn on me baby" feeling his slimy tongue was the last straw.

"Oomph" she elbowed him straight in the gut with force and a little Miko power taking the wind right out of him.

She turned around ready for a fight but froze once she saw the boys face.

"H-Hojo" she whispered.

How did this happen? He was one of her best friends, how did someone once so kind and generous become. . .this?

"So you know my name" he said getting up and looked directly into her eyes "I must say I don't have the pleasure of knowing yours, shame on me but don't worry, before the night is over you'll be screaming for more"

Whatever she was about to say went unheard when he grabbed her and forced his tongue into her mouth and grind his erection into her core.

Whatever sympathy she had for her old friend was gone.

"YOU STUPID BITCH" he yelled jumping away after she bit down on his tongue.

Just when he lunged for her she transferred some Miko energy into her leg and jumped kicked him square in the jaw. Hard. He tumbled back hitting his head on a pole knocking him out.

She felt a breeze when someone landed behind her. She turned and looked up at her boyfriend and the others.

"You did well Princess"

"What's wrong" he asked. He was about to kiss her when she pulled away.

"You are not touching or kissing me until I take a proper shower and wash my mouth" she growled disgusted at previous unwanted attention upon her person.

The others just laughed and made their way back home.

* * *

"Kagome"

Said girl turned to see a girl her height with brown long hair and magenta eyes running towards her.

"Hello Sango" she said with a smile.

She missed her friends, but with the constant training she didn't even have spare time to say hello. But that didn't stop them from wanting to include her in things. They never failed in making her feel wanted.

"Hey Kagz. . .tonight me and the others are going to see a movie and was wondering if you would like to come"

"I would love that, is it okay if I bring Bankotsu"

"Of Course the more the merrier right" she said smiling happy to be hanging out with her best friend again "Oh and by the way we're meeting up in at The Cinema at 7" she said calling over her shoulder.

"Okay she you then bye" she said waving her off.

She was on her way again when she was stopped moments later.

"Your chariot awaits my lady" she looked up and saw her boyfriend smirking at her.

She tried convincing him that he didn't always have to pick her up and drop her off. She'll be fine walking or just taking her own car but he wouldn't hear it.

"Hey" she smiled pecking his cheek. She was about to walk around to the passenger side when he stopped her.

"Now" he said whispering suggestively in her ear "what did I tell you before" he smirked feeling her shiver.

"B-B-But w-we're in public" she stuttered.

He could practically feel the embarrassment radiating off of her. Even through out all that ruthless training she still gets embarrassed at PDA.

Much to Bankotsus' pleasure.

"I don't care" he chuckled before smashing his lips against hers.

It was slow and sweet at first but he decided to heat it up a bit.

Without breaking the kiss he pushed her against his car with one hand rubbing her thigh and the other behind her head.

_'Thank Kami she wore a skirt today'_ he thought thanking the Kamis above.

Kagome was so lost in the kiss she didn't notice his hand gently groping her butt. She could never concentrate when he kisses her, whether it maybe short and sweet, rough and hard or just raw passion. All reasoning disappeared and it was only them.

It could have went on longer until she was brought back to reality by playful howling and whistles.

She looked over his shoulder and saw all of his brothers and crew behind him smirking.

"Damn Kagome" Hakudoshi joked "your kisses must be amazing to get lover boy to have such a goofy grin"

The comment did nothing but enhance her embarrassment.

"Damn it Bankotsu I thought I told you not to take her until the honey moon" Naraku teased.

He knew Bankotsu would do nothing she wasn't ready for, but what kind of brother would he be if he didn't embarrass her from time to time.

"What can I say" Bankotsu chuckled kissing her neck "she's just to damn tempting"

"Bankotsu" she stuttered.

He jut laughed softly deciding to save is girl from the embarrassment.

"Sorry koi but its true" he snickered letting her go.

_**Slap**_

"BANKOTSU" she yelled after he slapped her bottom.

He let out a full blown laugh.

"Sorry koi, I'll be good" he smirked getting in the driver side.

"Yeah right" she muttered to herself.

"What do you want to do tonight" he asked driving off.

"Well actually Sango invited us to see a movie tonight with the others and thought it maybe fun so I agreed. Would you like to come" she asked sweetly.

"You know me babe, where ever you go, I gladly follow" he said holding her hand with his spare one.

* * *

"You don't always have -" she was quieted by his soft lips.

"Wherever you go, I follow babe" he said softly in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"I'll be here around 6:30 to pick up alright" he said letting go of her hand.

"Alright" she said dreamily.

He just chuckled before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips then left after hearing the close.

"Kagome dear is that you" Sonya called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom" she said walking past the kitchen.

"Bankotsu is going to be picking me up around 6:30, Sango invited us to go to a movie with the others"

"I'm glad to hear that dear, you guys have fun"

Sonya accepted Bankotsu as her daughters boyfriend. He is quite the gentleman when she has him over for dinner as well as his brothers and Jakotsu. They are an odd bunch true but they're are respectable. Even more he protects his daughter with fierce determination.

He will make a good attention to the family some day.

* * *

"Kagome your date is here" Souta yelled upstairs.

"I'll be right down" she yelled back.

"Okay" she said looking in the mirror.

She will always go through this little ritual before going out with Bankotsu.

"Hair. . . check"

"Clothes wrinkle free. . . check"

"Teeth brushed and flossed. . . check"

"Breath minty fresh. . . check"

* * *

"Hey babe, looking good as always" he said wrapping an arm around her waist.

She were a white long sleeve shirt with a black leather vest with fur around the edges and a black mini skirt with white forces.

"Thanks you to" she said with a blush.

He wore a pair of slightly baggy jeans a white t shirt and some white Jordans.

"You too have fun alright"

"Thanks mom see at curfew"

* * *

"Kagome" Ayame squealed happily seeing her friend again.

"Hey Ayame its good seeing you to" she giggled before letting go.

"We're just waiting on Inu- well speak of the devil and he shows" Miroku said.

_'Oh oh'_ they all thought.

He wasn't alone.

Kagome looked back to see what they were all staring at.

Sesshomaru.

She hasn't seen him since movie night. Apparently he got all of his classes changed so he could avoid her.

By the look on his face he was just as surprised as her.

"Hello Sesshomaru" she said softly with a smile.

She wasn't afraid of him, even during the whole thing. He was kind and gentle, but she was no where ready for that. It just hurt knowing he wasn't listening.

Besides she could never hate him especially after what Inuyasha told her about his demon blood.

_**~**Flash Back**~**_

_"Hey Kagome"_

_She turned to see Inuyasha running towards her._

_"Hey Inuyasha whats up"_

_"I-I need t-to explain" he said regaining his breath._

_"Huh? explain what"_

_"Sesshomaru" _

_"..."_

_"Kagome please listen"_

_Ever since that night Sesshomaru has not been himself. No matter how hard he tried he could not get his brothers attention. He would insult him, tease him, even prank him. But he wouldn't even spare a glance. He even went through the trouble of getting his schedule changed so he wouldn't have too see Kagome._

_"That night Sesshomarus' beast took over. I don't know what was said after we all went to bed but whatever it was had his beast in a desperate panic. You see Sesshomaru truly is desperately in love with you. You're the first real girl he has ever met. You're not some whore who throws themselves at him, you don't want him because of the benefits that comes with being with him. He was beginning the see Bankotsu as a true threat and in the first time in his life Sesshomaru panicked giving his beast the perfect opportunity to take over. You know how he was calling you mate"_

_She nodded remembering that word being thrown around._

_"Do you know what that means"_

_She shook her head saying she did not._

_"Well mate is kind of like marriage in human terms. The only difference is that when you take a demon as a mate it's unbreakable there is no way out. The only way to leave your mate is through death. You see Kagome in his own way, Sesshomaru and his beast were trying to tell you that they wanted to share their eternal lives with you."_

**_~**End Flash Back**~_**

She walked up to him and did something that had Bankotsu ready to gut Sesshomaru and every one else shocked. Even Sesshomaru himself.

She hugged him.

"I'm not afraid of you" she said softly looking at him with a smile "I don't fear you nor do I hate you. I trust you, forgive you, and I want us to go back to being friends one day when you're ready okay" she gave him another hug before going back to Bankotsus' side.

"You guys ready to go see a movie"


	14. Misunderstanding

Its been a week since the movie and Kagome couldn't help but notice the change in Bankotsu. He rarely says anything to her unless with the rare _'Hn'_ or grunt. He wasn't acting like himself. All the attempts to make her blush and PDA came to a stop that night. He never calls anymore, give her good morning kisses. She'll be lucky if he even looked her way.

_'Did I do something wrong'_ she asked inwardly.

Right now he was driving her home from school. Instead of the comfortable silence or silly conversations, the air was full of tension.

"Did I say something wrong or do anything to make you mad" she asked softly.

He didn't reply. Instead he just turned the volume up on the radio and continue to drive.

Before she knew it they arrived at her home. She tried to give him a kiss but he turned his head making her kiss his cheek. She knew how to take a hint.

He didn't want her anymore.

Her bangs covered her eyes as tears fell.

"I get it now" she said softly "Goodbye then"

* * *

"Kagome de-Kagome? KAGOME" her mother called seeing her daughter run upstairs.

Kagome shut her door and cried into her pillow.

She could hear her family outside her door knocking and calling her name but she didn't care. The only person she cared about right now didn't care about her anymore.

She cried until sleep took her into a deep slumber.

A few hours later she finally woke up when nature called. She got up and went to her personal bathroom.

Minutes later she came out with red puffy eyes, her hair in a disheveled bun and a pair of flannel pajama shorts with a matching spaghetti strapped top that came a little above her belly button.

She went and sat on her bed when she felt something brush across her leg. She looked down saw her cat boyou.

"At least you still care about me, right boyou" she whispered snuggling him close.

She was about to go to sleep when she heard something outside.

She got up and peeked through her blinds.

There below her throwing pebbles at her window was the last person she expected to see.

Bankotsu.

"What are you doing here" she asked softly not wanting to wake her family.

"Can I come up" he almost begged.

She wanted to say no but just couldn't. She nodded in agreement.

He jumped up and climbed in.

He took a step towards her but she took one back.

"I'm sorry" he said softly slumping his shoulders.

"For what"

He didn't do anything wrong. Whenever she was with him it was always fun and she could never stop smiling or laughing.

"For acting like a dick head all week" he sighed before taking a seat on her computer chair.

"I just cant get the two of you outta my head" he growled frustrated.

Sesshomaru.

How he hated that prick with a passion for what he almost did to his girl. He hated him more knowing it could not have been helped. Ever since the little scene at the movies the two have started talking again and recovering their friendship.

He know he shouldn't feel jealous because he knows he has Kagome and she would never betray him. But damn it, it was so frustrating.

"What are you talking about Bankotsu"

"You and Sesshomaru" he growled annoyed.

"Me and Sesshomaru?. . . Bankotsu we're only friends and that's all"

"I know that damn it I know you will never betray me especially with him but. . . Kami what's gotten into me"

He was frustrated beyond comprehension, but didn't know why. That just pissed him off more.

No one has ever gotten him so riled up. He had no idea what was going on with him. He never felt this way before. Knowing that he could lose something precious to him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt. . . lost and it was unnerving him. What was Kagome doing to him.

"Bankotsu" she sighed softly walking up to him "I don't know what else to say or how to make this better. . . All I can do is tell you the truth. I want you, I want to be with you. Not Sesshomaru"

He didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"I know and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and the way I treated you" he said softly resting his chin on her shoulder "you're the best thing to ever happen me" he kissed her softly on her neck before picking her up.

They didn't need to say anything. This is like routine with them. He would sneak in when he wanted to see her. They talk, laugh, and if he's too tired to leave then he sleeps over, but leaves before her family wakes up.

He laid her down and soon got in after her. He pulled the covers over them and brought her close.

"Good night princess"

"Good night Bankotsu"


	15. Realization

"You're in love baka" Jakotsu said.

Right now Bankotsu along with his brothers, Jak, Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi were hanging out at Narakus'.

"In love" he repeated confused "That's the stupidest thing you could ever say Jak, we've only been together 5 months how the hell am I in love with her" he growled at his cousins idiocy.

"Well lets put it to the test shall we" Kagura said.

"How do you feel when she's close"

"This is so stupid" he mumbled.

"Just answer the damn question" Kagura growled.

"I don't know, I just want to take her somewhere, anywhere so we could just be the only ones"

"Love" Kanna said.

"When you see her around other males how do you feel then" Hakudoshi asked.

"Run them down with my Banryu" he growled.

He wishes someone would grow the balls to challenge him for what's his.

"...love. . . or jealous murderer" Hakudoshi said mumbling the last part.

"When she cries do you wish to take the pain away" Kanna continued

"Yes"

"Love" the others chorused.

"When she smiles your way" (Renkotsu)

"Cloud 9" he smiled to himself.

She's contagious.

Just thinking bout her puts him a good mood.

"Love"

"When she kisses you" (Suikotsu)

"One is not enough" Bankotsu smirked just thinking about it. Every kiss they ever shared so far has gotten him riled up. But he knows how to control himself.

"Love. . . and somewhat horny bastard"

"When you two fight" (Jakotsu)

That made him wince. He felt like shit when he saw the way he made her cry last night. He could never let her go to bed angry especially if its with him. Last night proved it.

"Like shit" he sighed.

"Just accept it dumb ass you're in love with my sister" Naraku growled annoyed. Not because he found out his friend is in love with his sister. No. Actually he was glad. He was annoyed because he truly is an idiot and these questions could go on and on before he gets a clue.

"Whatever" Bankotsu muttered "you guys are idiots" and then he left.

"$10 says he'll tell her by the end of the week" Suikotsu betted.

"15 says at least 2 days" Renkotsu waged.

"$30 says by the day ends" Jakotsu got in.

_'How the hell did someone of my I.Q. level end up with these imbeciles'_ Naraku growled inwardly.

"Bet" they agreed.

Naraku sweat dropped.

* * *

_**~**With Bankotsu**~**_

_'__Love'_ he thought walking around aimlessly _'no way could any one fall in love in just a few months'_ he denied.

_When she cries do you wish to take the pain away_

No. He doesn't just want to take the pain away. He wants to kill those who dared to hurt her in any way.

_When she smiles your way_

_'When she smiles that beautiful smile at me any bad mood I'm in washes away'_

How he loves her smile. He never thought it was possible for such a small gesture to affect someone so much. Usually he's had a lot of females look his way but none like her. With her, its all innocent. Behind that angelic glow is no deceit, lust, or hidden agenda.

It's just Kagome.

That was his last thought before coming to a stop before whispering to himself.

"I'm in love with Kagome"

* * *

_**~**With Kagome**~**_

"I love your room Kagome" Ayame said looking around.

Right now it was her Sango and Ayame at Kagomes' house. They decided on an all girls weekend, just the 3 of them.

"Yea it's definitely you" Sango agreed.

Kagome had a room the size of a regular bedroom and a half completed with her own walk-in closet and her own personal bathroom. The walls were painted raspberry pink with light purple furnishing. Even her bed covers matched. It was white, purple, and gray with floral patterns.

"Thanks" she said sitting on her bed while Ayame took the bean bag in the corner and Sango sat by the computer.

"So" Ayame said with a devilish smirk "How are you and Bankotsu"

The flaming blush made them squeal in delight.

"Okay spill" Sango demanded happily "we haven't seen you in forever so we deserve something"

"Okay okay" she giggled.

"Well to make it simple. . . I've never been happier. . . I know he has an image to protect so I don't mind when we're out he acts tough but when we're alone together or even with friends and family he truly is a sweet heart" she sighed dreamily thinking of him.

"Girls got it bad" Ayame giggled.

"Sounds like love to me"

Kagome just sighed inwardly. She knew she loves him. Hell she was head over heels _IN_ love with the guy.

_'But does he feel the same'_


	16. Confessions

"Kagome" Sango groaned from her side of the king sized bed.

The girls were exhausted. They went shopping for about 4 hours, went to the movies and grab something to eat on the way home then came back to watch another movie. They were in bed for less than 20 minutes when Kagomes' phone began to vibrate.

"Get your phone" she yawned.

Said girl rubbed her eyes before looking at her digital clock.

11:45 p.m

"Hello" she yawned not even looking at her caller I.D.

"Did I wake you love" he chuckled softly.

"Oh hey Bankotsu. . . no its okay, what are you doing" she whispered fully awake and crawling out the bed and shutting the door.

"Why are you whispering"

"Oh sorry Ayame and Sango are over for an all girls weekend, I didn't want to wake them" she explained going downstairs.

"Mmm maybe we could have a little weekend of our own" he whispered suggestively making her giggle.

"Bad boy" she teased.

"Babe you don't know just how bad I can be" he said making her giggle again.

Oh how he loved that sound.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Can you meet me outside by the god tree" he asked breaking the silence.

"Sure, but is everything okay" she asked a little worried.

To her, he sounded a little off.

"Every things fine promise, . . . I just really have to tell you something" _'before I lose my nerves'_ he added mentally.

"Well okay, just let me grab a jacket and I'll be right out"

"K"

"K . . . see you in a bit"

With that the two hung up.

* * *

To say he was nervous was an understatement. The usually calm cool mercenary was a mess. Then again it wasn't everyday he told the girl that stole his heart that he loves her.

_'What if she doesn't say it back? What if she laughs and think I'm kidding? What if she says it's too soon? What I-'_

All attempts of talking his way out of this went down the drain when he heard someone approaching. He turned and saw her coming towards him.

_'Ok dude you can do this. . . its only 3 words and her answer will only kill me or make me the happiest man ever. . . so no pressure' _

His mind was on over drive. He saw her lips moving but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Bankotsu?"

_'DAMN IT MAN TAKE ACTION'_

"Ban-" Was the last thing she said when she was slammed against the God tree with Bankotsus' body on top of hers kissing her mercilessly.

This kiss surpassed all the others. It was hot, raw, fierce, rough, passionate and so much more.

He just couldn't hold back what he felt. He lifted her up making her straddle his waist while his hands massaged her thighs.

"Oh God Kagome" he groaned kissing her neck, leaving love bites behind "This is not how I planned on telling you koi but I just couldn't hold back"

"Tell me what" she said softly holding onto him while running her hand through his hair.

"That I love you" he said softly pulling away looking into her eyes.

He watched as her eyes widened slightly with an unreadable expression on her face.

His heart began to speed rapidly as the air filled with a pin dropping silence.

"Well say something" he said softly "anything Kagome please" he begged.

"I love you too" she choked on her sobs finally finding her voice.

His head snapped up hearing those words.

"Y-you love me back" repeated almost in disbelief.

"Yes you baka" she sniffled hugging him for dear life "I'm head over heels in love with you"

He didn't know what to say or do. He was never in this position. Yeah he had plenty of women to tell him that they loved him but that was in the mist passion screaming for more or just because they thought some benefit would follow behind.

Kagome looked up questioningly feeling him tremble. . . in laughter?

Why was he laughing especially at a time like this? Did she imagine those words and just made a fool of herself.

"Oh god Kagome" he said catching his breath "What are you doing to me" he said resting his forehead against hers looking deep into her eyes.

"You don't know just how scared I was on my way over here. . .who would have thought such an innocent angel would have me terrified of saying 3 words" he chuckled softly before kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" he whispered in between kisses.

Kagome giggled before claiming her lips with her own.

"I love you too"

Unknown to the two lovers, 3 pairs of eyes had seen and heard everything.

"Well I'll be" she sighed happily for her daughter.

"This is just sick, why did you bring me out of bed to watch my sister make out with her boyfriend"

"It's better knowing they're in public rather in her room" Itachi grumbled.

They knew about the times Bankotsu would spend the night. Kagome was to sweet of a girl to do dishonesty well. Apparently she forgets she is not the only one who could sense a knew presence. But Kagome being Kagome, they knew they weren't doing anything.

Unknown to them, 2 giggly girls were witnesses to the whole thing.

"Why can't Kouga be more like that" she sighed dreamily.

"At least yours isn't a pervert" the other giggled. But she has to admit, Miroku was pretty romantic and she was happy with who he is. As long he only gropes her that is.


	17. Epilogue

"Bankotsu" she giggled "where are we going"

"Its a surprise koi"

Its been about 1 year since the two confessed their love to one another under the God tree. Tonight was the night of their senior prom and one week from now would be their graduation.

After prom, everyone went to an after party but that's where Bankotsu and Kagome went their separate ways from the others.

Bankotsu had something planned that he prayed to every Kami that existed that this would go well. If it didn't turn out the way he hoped, he don't know what he'll do.

After another half an hour the car came to a stop. He got out and went to Kagomes' side.

"Give me your hand love" he said gently.

He helped her out before closing the door and picked her up bridal style.

"Bankotsu I can walk" she said.

She loves him dearly. Really she does, but sometimes it felt weird being spoiled like this. She hated to think he was going out of his way just to impress her.

"Not tonight koi" he whispered smoothly in her ear sending chills up her spine "tonight you will have the full experience a princess deserves"

With that he walked into the building and onto an elevator getting off on the 3rd floor.

He opened the door and set her down on the floor.

"Can I take this off now" she asked reaching the for the blind fold.

"Not yet love" he said gently grabbing her hands.

She heard the door close and his foot steps walking away from her.

"Okay Kagome. . . now you can take it off" he said softly.

She did what she was told and almost lost her breath at what she saw.

They were in a hotel room. Apparently the presidential suite.

The room were painted white with a beautiful pink and red décor.

It was gorgeous. The entire room were lighted by vanilla scented candles and white rose petals were every where. He had a dinner set for two waiting with a bucket of white chilled wine ready for them but what got her heart pumping was the sight in front of her.

Bankotsu was on one knee with a single rose in one hand and a Jared's box in the other with the words _'Will You Marry Me?'_ spelled out in red rose petals on the floor.

"Kagome" he began softy "I know I'm not very good with expressing just how much I love you with words"

In fact their entire relationship he always showed her with his actions, such as dates and kissing her senseless every chance he got.

"And I know I haven't been as affectionate with you in public like you want, I know you say its okay and you understand but that's not enough for me. You deserve better"

He knows how much she cherishes their alone time. They could be all mushy and lovey dovey with out fear of his enemies targeting her.

Hopefully tonight will show her just how much he wants her with him.

"I know I'm not that well with being romantic and everything but I will try tonight to prove just how much you mean to me by telling how I feel about you"

Hell it was true. Jakotsu planned most of their dates and even set up this hotel room for them.

"Kagome I love you so much you just don't know. I find myself always wanting to keep that beautiful smile on your face. I can never take the thought that you maybe angry with me or the sight of your tears. I can never let you go to bed angry and I make it my life mission to make sure you're happy, protected, and well taken care of. I want a life with you, a place we could call ours and some day in the future when you're ready, we can have little feet running around. I know it won't be perfect. We may fight on a few things but if there's one thing my family does not believe in its divorces. With every fight we may have I will lock us in a room and we will speak on it rationally. Never will I allow you to go to bed angry, sad, or confused. Kagome I love you so much I don't know what to do sometimes. I'm always terrified by the thought you may leave me."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"So tonight I kneel before you to ask for your hand in marriage and take away this fear I have plaguing me. I know we're still young but I promise you we will take it as slow as you wish if you take this ring as a promise that you will be my fiancé and someday become husband and wife" he finished a little shakily presenting her with the ring.

It was a gorgeous platinum floating diamond ring with six round diamonds that taper in size and are intricately hand-set in enduring platinum. Setting includes ¾ carat total diamond weight.

He became nervous seeing a few tear drops fall.

Where they happy tears? or. . . tears of rejection?

He couldn't believe the hold this one girl has on him. For the first time since he was born, tears began to form in his eyes at the thought of her rejection.

Until. . .

"Yes" she choked.

His head instantly snapped up not believing what his ears heard.

"W-what"

"I said yes" she said looking at him with a watery smile "I want to be your wife"

He didn't wait a second longer.

He raced to her side and slid the ring on her finger.

She was in a giggle fit when he lifted her by the waist and swung her around before pulling her to him and crashing his lips onto hers.

"Maybe we could have a wedding after college" she asked breathlessly.

He just laughed softly before claiming her lips again "Anything you want princess" he said before lifting her around his waist "God Kagome" he groaned softly kissing her neck "with me you can have anything you want babe"

"Good" she whispered sexily into his ear "because right now. . . I only want you"

That made him stop. He could feel the blood rushing south. His heart sped and _**HE **_became nervous.

Feeling her soft warm tongue against his neck set him off. He pulled back slowly and looked deep into her eyes seriously. He knew she was a virgin. He didn't want her first time to happen because she thought it _**HAD**_ to be now.

When he saw no hesitation in her eyes and a nod she gestured that it was okay, he threw her on the bed.

"I promise I'll make this special for you angel" he promised as her removed his shirt.

The entire night he kept his promise and loved her gently and thoroughly.

_**~**Epilogue**~**_

Its been 5 years since Bankotsu proposed to his Kagome. At first life was beautiful. A week after graduation he took her away to one of his family private manners where they spent every waking moment together exploring their surroundings and speaking of their futures. He swelled with pride seeing how she was just as anxious to get married as he was but remembered it was better to wait until after college when they have everything in order.

But soon things made a turn for a worst.

College acceptance letters.

After a 4 day weekend getaway they returned home. Kagomes' dream of becoming a nurse were now a reality when she saw all the colleges that were offering her full scholarships, but only the best of the best were in America.

On the up side, if she went to America it will take 2 years verses the 4 years if she stayed in Japan because America was more hands on instead of having their heads shoved in books all day.

Bankotsu was devastated but refused to show it. He knew he could just follow her but the colleges there didn't have as good of a selection of programs he needed to open a dojo.

He was happy that it was going to take only 2 years that way they could have a wedding when she returns but he couldn't handle the separation anxiety.

When they found out it was a month till her departure they went sped through all their entrance exams and everything so they could spend her last 2 weeks together. All day they spoke of their future and all night they made passionate love till the sun rose.

They wrote, called, emailed and video chatted every chance they got. Though it was hard, the two remained faithful to one another.

A year after her return they got married. They got a beautiful home to call theirs. It was a 3 floor house with 7 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms. They had a big beautiful front yard that were divided evenly by the drive way. Both sides were clean cut with an alpine tabletop waterfall fountains with light and had the look of natural stone.

The backyard was beautiful as well. It was clean cut with 3 full grown Sakura trees going down horizontally of each other with 5 feet of space in between each tree. Each tree had flowers planted going round and a patio set under them.

The two couldn't be any happier, that is until 3 months from.

"Hello Rin" Kagome said happily greeting her college friend.

Rin stood as tall as Kagome with mid waist length brown hair and puppy dog brown eyes. She was studying to become a nurse as well when her father died from a heart attack when she was younger. She had absolutely no idea what to do. All she could do was cry and watch as her father died before her. After that experience, she made it her mission to always help people.

"Its great you guys can make it. . . Hello Sesshomaru" she giving him a hug.

She was shocked but happy when she found out her two friends were dating. She really wanted Sesshomaru to be happy. Even though he was acting like his old self, she could tell he felt rather lonely.

It's been a little less than a year when the two got together.

Unlike Kagome, the others saw just how much Rin resembled Kagome. Both sweet, kind, shy, beautiful, loving and trusting. The only thing that separated the twos' personality was the fact that Rin was a little more aggressive, but other than that, hair and eye color they were like twins.

Even Sesshomaru admitted to himself that he chased after Rin solely because she reminded him of Kagome and came to a close a second of what he almost had. But as time went on he saw Rin for who she was. He found himself wanting to know even more about her and hopefully one day he wouldn't have to be alone. She will be by his side as his best friend, lover, wife and mate.

One day.

"Everyone has already arrived and are in the back."

They gang made a promise at their high school graduation promising not matter what that they would always have time to spend together. So once a month they would switch off as host and hostesses for their get togethers.

"Ok"

"Hn"

They went to the back when Bankotsu came over.

"Kagome it would make me feel so much better if you would just sit down and rest. The baby could be here any minute" he said rubbing her swollen stomach. They were expecting their first child.

"Bankotsu relax" she giggled kissing his cheek "the baby won't be here for 3 more months"

"Kagome"

"Okay" she giggled "I'll go sit with Sango and the other Prego's" she giggled.

He kissed her lips before picking her up and seating her next to Ayame.

She gave up trying to protest the whole picking her up thing thinking she was too heavy with being pregnant but it went deaf to his ears.

"I love you princess" he whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too my charming prince"


End file.
